Fresh Blood
by tartopom
Summary: Suite de Wedding. Nessie est de retour près des Cullen en Floride, accompagnée d'Embry.  Mais il se passe des choses à La Push. Des choses qui vont faire regretter certaines décisions…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Et oui ça y est, je suis ENFIN de retour avec la suite de Wedding!

Je remercie encore toutes mes revieweuses du premier volet, j'espère ne pas en avoir perdu de trop pendant cette lonnnngue attente! Merci à ma béta DOUMBEA d'avoir remis le couvert avec moi! ^^

Je précise dès maintenant que cette suite va être assez différente, dans le sens où il y aura certainement plus d'envies de meurtre à mon égard que précédemment... Haha!

Pour les nouvelles lectrices je pense que vous aurez compris qu'il faut donc lire Wedding (à chercher sur mon profil ça ira pus vite) pour comprendre un minimum ce qui va se passer ici!

Je vous laisse, on se retrouve dans les reviews bien entendu, et puis si tout va bien on se donne rendez-vous le samedi! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_**« Aux yeux de tous j'avais disparu de la surface de la terre depuis cent soixante huit heures. Cent milles quatre vingt minutes. Six cents quatre milles huit cents secondes. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de compter les millièmes.**_

_**Le plus désagréable dans tout ça, c'est que pendant cinq jours, soit cent vingt heures, mon corps n'a été qu'un geôlier des plus féroces. Aucun moyen de le faire bouger, mon esprit prisonnier de ma peau, de mes muscles, de mes nerfs, et ce jusqu'à la moelle.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé.**_

_**Mon petit doigt gauche ne m'a pas résisté. Et ses quatre autres amis n'ont pas fait le forcing très longtemps. Le temps que le fourmillement s'achemine jusqu'à mon poignet, mon coude, mon épaule, je pensais en avoir à peu près pour seize heures, si le réveille se faisait au même rythme. Et si en plus j'avais la chance de sentir arriver l'autre bras en même temps, ainsi que mes jambes, je pouvais gagner trois bonnes heures.**_

_**J'ai eu beau prier toutes les forces supérieures qui m'étaient connues, Taha Aki, Bouddha, Jésus, Dieu, Lucifer, Gabriel, Zeus, mon père, pas une seule fois la marée n'a voulu m'emporter avec elle. L'océan est vicieux. Votre corps peut bien reposer pendant cent soixante huit heures sur des rochers, jamais une vague ne vous prendra avec elle. Elle vous aspergera toujours de son sel dégueulasse, vous hydratera autant qu'elle asséchera votre peau après s'y être déposée, mais ne vous fera pas le plaisir de vous donner enfin la paix.**_

_**Mais ça va changer.**_

_**Ce septième jour, dix minutes m'ont suffi pour que je réussisse à ouvrir les paupières. Ça en faisait cent milles quatre vingt que je ne l'avais pas fais. Je les ai refermées. D'après ce que j'avais vu entre mes larmes, le ciel était gris.**_

_**Il était de la même couleur cent soixante huit heures avant. Quand je suis tombé de la falaise. Je peux vous dire que je suis passé par toutes les phases allant du regret, à la colère. Enfin ce n'est pas facile d'exprimer ses sentiments quand on est un légume. J'avais eus le temps de tourner et retourner la scène dans ma tête, d'analyser tout ce qui s'était passé, de me dire à quel point tout cela avait été con et comme j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ceux qui faisaient partie de ma vie et qui pensaient que j'avais quitté la leur.**_

_**Ça allait changer.**_

_**Le sixième jour j'ai eu faim. Une faim horrible, prenante, surtout quand on sait qu'on ne peut rien faire. L'intérieur de mon être s'était réveillé brusquement après que mon cœur, cent quarante quatre heures plus tôt s'était remis à battre. La vie était revenue, et avec elle des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas eu droit depuis une quinzaine d'années.**_

_**J'avais eu froid. J'avais eu mal. Et j'avais des blessures qui saignaient.**_

_**Et encore maintenant je redoutais l'hypothermie à force de rester sans bouger. Il fallait être patient. J'avais la trouille autant l'avouer. Une peur qui vous saisissait les tripes, et ne vous lâchait plus tant que vous n'étiez pas sûr de vous en sortir. Et moi je n'étais sûr de rien. Juste que je revenais au monde après six cent quatre milles huit cent secondes échoué comme un poisson mort. Alors autant vous dire que je me rongeais les sangs.**_

_**Ma gorge était asséchée, mon souffle long et difficile. J'avais tendance à songer au discours que Bella m'avait rendu, quand elle s'était transformée en vampire. Le feu qui avait habité son corps, et puis ses sens décuplés. Moi plus j'émergeais, plus je me sentais petit, faible. Humain.**_

_**Et puis tout a changé.**_

_**Au lieu des seize heures prévues, ça a été seize secondes. Seize secondes qui m'ont enfin délivrée. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes muscles se sont remis en marche, comme si de rien était, comme si je n'avais pas passé toutes ces heures sur ces rochers à n'entendre que la musique de l'écume qui s'écrase le long de la falaise, inlassablement, à tenter de sentir le Soleil brûler ma peau, à ne plus écouter les plaintes de mon esprit sur la bataille qui faisait rage dans mon corps, et celle dans cette clairière, qui avait causée ma mort.**_

_**Ma mort.**_

_**Et j'étais là, vivant, bougeant mes membres endoloris, n'osant même pas me retourner de peur qu'avec tout ce temps, mon dos ne se soit fondu dans la matière. J'allais souffrir. Rien que d'envisager lever une jambe occasionnait en moi la sensation du message nerveux qui se rendait de mon cerveau à ma cuisse. J'étais faible, mais bien décidé à revenir sur terre. Ma terre. J'avais cette envie inébranlable de leur en boucher un coin à ceux qui me croyaient parti pour le monde des esprits, si, évidemment, eux n'y étaient pas allés après moi.**_

_**Je bougeai un bras, puis l'autre, et pris le temps de m'habituer enfin à la lumière. Pas facile quand votre seul champ de vision était le ciel nuageux. Je mis exactement quatre vingt dix neuf secondes. La centième je pleurais, mais avais bien les paupières ouvertes, découvrant sans grande surprise les cinquante mètres en hauteur qui me séparaient de la réserve. Bravo, si j'arrivais à y remonter sans réellement mourir en chemin. Une seule fois, pas deux, merci.**_

_**Après avoir échauffé tous mes membres et fait craqué la moindre articulation, je me basculai sur mon côté droit, et ce fut mon premier vrai réveil brutal. Ma colonne vertébrale fit une série de craquements inquiétants. Mon souffle se bloqua quelques secondes, mais je n'avais pas l'air paralysé. Tant mieux. Repliant mes jambes avec la lenteur d'un escargot aveugle, je me rendis compte que je frissonnais. Pas nerveusement, non. J'étais gelé, et le fait de découvrir mon dos nu au vent du large me fit gémir. Si tant est que ma voix ait voulu reprendre du service. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Peut être même pire que d'être vivant après une chute comme la mienne, poussé par un abruti.**_

_**Je me frottai les yeux, peau rêche contre sang séché. Mes bras étaient bien maquillés. Mon torse aussi, pire que le reste. Et bien entendu les jambes. Mon short autrefois gris était désormais noir d'hémoglobine presque sur toute sa surface, et aussi dur qui si je l'avais laissé dehors par moins trente degrés. Sans parler que j'étais pieds nus. Quelle idée. Mes orteils n'entraient pas encore en compte dans ma surface nerveuse, mais qu'importe.**_

_**Le deuxième réveil me surprit presque autant que le premier. Occupé à regarder les mille et unes entailles qui me faisaient souffrir le martyr, je remarquai trop tard que je glissais, et me retrouvai très vite à hurler pour la première fois depuis cent soixante huit heures en me voyant tomber dans les remous.**_

_**Au final, souffrir le martyr ne fut qu'un doux euphémisme avant que mon corps ne plonge dans l'eau glacée, déjà balloté comme un vulgaire chiffon. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'agripper au caillou. À ce moment précis, mon instinct de survie fit sonner l'alarme, et l'électricité revint en un quart de seconde.**_

_**Je devais vivre.**_

_**Je me débattais, rassemblant la force que j'avais, c'est-à-dire presque rien avec que dalle dans l'estomac pendant sept jours et des blessures partout. Seulement voilà, mon but depuis plus de cent milles quatre vingt minutes c'était de la revoir elle. La toucher, la rassurer, lui dire que j'étais là, bien vivant quoi que cruellement abîmé. Respirer son parfum, embrasser ses lèvres, l'écouter parler, rire, chanter, la voir tout simplement. Alors j'essayais de regagner la surface pour éviter de me noyer bêtement. Survivre à sept jours de momification après être mort ne valait vraiment pas la peine de crever comme un lambda, emporté par les vagues. Vagues qui finalement, après vous avoir fait chier pendant six cent quatre milles huit cent secondes, voulaient vous récupérer une fois que vous aviez enfin une chance de vous en sortir. »**_

* * *

><p>Oui c'est court, je sais, mais... ça laisse à réfléchir! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va? Bien j'espère!

Je poste donc le premier chapitre comme prévu et je remercie mes revieweuses **aliCetwiligthF.F** et **xenarielle93** d'être toujours au rendez-vous, **Butterfly971** d'être toujours aussi chiante, et enfin mes deux sans compte, **Milie** (je suis contente que tu ais surmonté ta peur des reviews xD, merci de continuer à me suivre ^^), et enfin la meilleure des meilleures qui, j'espère, un jour, retrouvera l'inspiration pour un long pavé bien frais,** Emy**!

N'oublions pas non plus **Doumbea**, ma super béta! Tâche de ne plus te tromper de fiction pour les reviews! ^^

J'ai remarqué un taux exceptionnel de mise en alerte et favoris, beaucoup plus élevé que les reviews. C'est très gentil de la part des gens qui s'abonnent à ma fic, peut être qu'un petit commentaire au passage serait ENCORE MIEUX pour que je puisse connaître votre avis sur ma fiction, pourquoi vous aimez, ce qui ne va pas, etc... ^^. Vous pourriez avoir les remerciements officiels dans le prochain chapitre, c'est pas négligeable!

Voilà, je vous laisse lire, et j'attends vos avis! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

**_Edward POV_**

**_Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de regarder son enfant dormir._**

**_Bien qu'elle ait atteint sa majorité, ses traits restaient les mêmes que ceux découverts miraculeusement il y a plusieurs années, alors que personne ne s'attendait à une telle merveille de la vie. Son teint pêche clair, comme sa mère à une autre époque, ses boucles bronze retombant sur son épaule, son souffle malgré tout rapide qui témoignait d'un rêve obscure, et son cœur battant néanmoins calmement, partie humaine de la deuxième femme la plus importante de mon éternité._**

**_Je voulais passer mes doigts sur sa joue, comme lorsqu'elle n'avait que quelques mois, mais j'avais peur que la fraîcheur de ma peau ne contraste trop avec la sienne et la réveille inutilement. Elle qui sommeillait si peut depuis son retour._**

**_Alors je me contentais d'attendre, gravant avec minutie la perfection de ses traits, faisant le parallèle entre elle et sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et m'offre ses prunelles chocolats, si expressives._**

**_Il y avait toujours une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle semblait inquiète, parfois même terrorisée, avant qu'elle ne croise mon regard et exprime cette fois un immense bonheur pour ensuite me dire bonjour avec sa petite voix éraillée, fatiguée._**

**_Ses songes étaient intégralement tournés vers la même personne, le même animal: Jacob. Et ce qu'il s'y passait n'assurait en aucun cas une nuit paisible. Je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas à cause de cela, qu'elle prenait chaque scènes de torture avec un peu trop de conviction réaliste, mais je n'osais aborder le sujet. J'attendais un aveu de sa part, comme pour ses pensées presque entièrement occupées par l'Indien. Quand elle serait prête, elle me le dirait. Elle me parlerait de cette remise en question subie au cours de son voyage, elle me parlerait de lui, d' eux, de nous, de cette situation qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, de ce pressentiment qui la ravageait à petit feu._**

**_En attendant je restais telle une statue à l'admirer, à la soutenir silencieusement, à supplier intérieurement que tout s'arrange._**

**_J'eus le souvenir d'une nuit lointaine, où je passais des heures dans la chambre de Bella, à l'admirer, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à percevoir ses rêves, à retenir les phrases qui échappaient de sa bouche en un mélange incohérent. Elle avait dit mon nom plusieurs fois. C'était les seules choses que j'avais entendues de son inconscience. Et maintenant je désirais qu'il m'arrive la même chose pour Renesmée. Ne pas entendre son inconscience. J'aimais la regarder se reposer, comme sa mère quand elle en avait encore besoin, car c'était désormais le seul moment où elle ne portait pas de masque, mais ce plaisir avait un prix: la sensation de violer son intimité. Alors je mettais fin à ce malaise, rejoignais le reste de ma famille, prenant ma femme dans mes bras, et contais les tourments de ma fille en une seule phrase: elle fait encore des cauchemars._**

**_Nathan s'inquiétait souvent pour elle. J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Ou peut être que je ne voulais pas comprendre._**

**_À son arrivée je m'en étais méfié comme de la peste. Alice avait tout de suite vu son attachement pour ma fille après l'avoir sauvé, et elle avait été la première à lier une amitié avec cet Anglais. Sa façon de vouvoyer Renesmée par moment, et de la tutoyer à d'autres me semblait étrange, mais pour elle, cela ne posait pas plus de problèmes. Je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'elle le remarquait vraiment. Il désirait être son ami, mais son respect reprenait parfois le dessus, c'était là ma seule conclusion plausible._**

**_Son histoire correspondait en tous points avec les évènements de la vie de Carlisle. Ces réunions en comité restreint auxquelles Nathan avait participées, les lieux, les dates, rien ne différait avec les souvenirs du patriarche. Même si nous lui avions tendu des pièges à divers moments, il s'en était très bien sorti, et ce, avec l'estime de notre clan. Si j'avais voulu être contre lui, quelque chose me poussait à croire que c'était un bon vampire. Ses pensées restaient amicales voir admiratives envers nous, les visions d'Alice le concernant ne laissaient aucun trouble apparent, et Carlisle passait des heures à parler histoire avec lui. Seule Rosalie n'appréciait pas vraiment sa présence. Le contraire aurait d'ailleurs étonné. Elle ne prêtait pas facilement sa confiance, mais je supposais qu'avec le temps elle se ferait à ce nouvel ami._**

**_Embry non plus n'avait pas l'air en accord avec l'arrivée de Nathan. Il m'avait clairement dit qu'il le surveillait du coin de l'œil et n'aimait pas qu'il se trouve auprès de Nessie. Cette révélation faite, Rosalie avait trouvé en lui un allié de taille, même si sa condition de loup garou la rebutait toujours. Quand venait l'heure des discussions en l'absence du nouveau vampire et de Renesmée, nous avions affaires à leurs arguments coriaces. Rien ne les faisait changer d'avis, pas même les preuves formelles de nos dons et de la mémoire de Carlisle. Emmett n'osait pas donner son point de vue, mais nous savions bien qu'il s'amusait réellement avec Nathan, et Bella restait murée dans son silence quant au sujet. Ma sœur en avait même oublié de râler contre la présence d'un loup à nos côtés puisqu'il partageait désormais ses idées._**

**_Hélas pour eux, Renesmée avait rapidement fait du vampire un confident, et refusait clairement le renvoi de son ami. Nous savions qu'elle s'attachait à lui car il n'était ni un Cullen, ni un Quileute. Il représentait une sorte d'échappatoire au jugement que nous pourrions porter sur ses décisions. Il la laissait parler, ne s'opposait pas à elle, et c'était là la seule chose qui m'empêchait de le considérer pleinement. Nessie avait besoin qu'on la soutienne, certes, mais il lui fallait aussi des personnes pour la guider et la raisonner. Et pour ça, je n'étais pas certain qu'il puisse être à la hauteur. De plus, Bella ne lui parlait que très peu, et j'avais pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus de sa présence ici._**

**_Notre fille n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle le faisait paraitre, et j'avais fini par comprendre que mon épouse souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait chez son enfant. Le fait que cette dernière se confiait à Nathan plutôt qu'à elle n'arrangeait pas les choses, et l'idée que je lui refuse les réponses qu'elle attendait ne réglait en rien son mal être._**

**_- mon ange, l'appelai-je, alors que je quittais enfin la chambre de Renesmée._**

**_Elle était face à la baie vitrée et observait les alentours dans le crépuscule naissant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire._**

**_Je ne reçu aucune réponse, mais continuai mon chemin vers elle, descendant les escaliers en un quart de seconde et passant enfin mes bras autour de ses épaules._**

**_Le silence plana au dessus de nos têtes un bon moment. Les autres couples occupaient chacun une partie de la villa, Nathan était sorti, et Embry dormait profondément._**

**_- il faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps, dis-je face à son entêtement. Elle veut nous parler mais elle cherche ses mots, une façon de ne pas nous blesser. Elle a tellement envie de retourner à La Push._**

**_Elle acquiesça lentement et un sourire jaune apparut sur son doux visage._**

**_- je le sais déjà Edward, répondit-elle. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui lui pose problème. S'il n'y avait que ça, nous serions déjà à Forks et tu ne serais pas descendu de sa chambre comme toutes les nuits avec cet air torturé._**

**_Je ne dis rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le voir. Mais Nessie m'avait supplié de la laisser parler elle-même avec sa mère, et malgré la peine que ça me coûtait, je respectais sa demande, et Bella aussi._**

**_- sois patiente, continuais-je. Je suis sûr que c'est pour bientôt, et à ce moment là nous trouverons une solution._**

**_Je lui répétais cette phrase depuis plus d'une semaine, mais j'étais certain de ce que j'avançais, et ce grâce au comportement d'Embry._**

**_La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde et Nathan m'offrit un sourire timide. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et son regard dévia sur Bella qui n'avait même pas daigné se retourner. Au bout de quelques secondes où il comprit qu'elle resterait à l'ignorer, il fila dans les escaliers, me souhaitant mentalement une bonne nuit. J'entendis un grognement de la part de Rosalie mais aucune réflexion ne fusa pour cette fois. Moi-même je délaissai mon amour pour m'installer au piano. Je songeais parfois que si la mélodie parvenait à l'inconscience de ma fille, peut être trouverait-elle un meilleur sommeil. Je commençai donc sa berceuse, laissant mes doigts glisser sur les touches, guidant mon esprit à travers les sons qui s'échappaient du Shimmel de 1885. Au bout de quelques minutes, je laissai vite place à l'improvisation, le morceau étant terminé, et parvenais à une musique calme et reposante. Un air de jazz résonnait dans la pièce et Alice apparut doucement au détour du couloir._**

**_- demain soir, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi irons chasser, m'annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés._**

**_- très bien, répondis-je. Et Esmée?_**

**_- elle restera ici, Carlisle sera à l'hôpital, Nathan avec lui._**

**_Je savais qu'en me disant ça maintenant, elle désirait laisser une chance à Renesmée de parler tranquillement avec nous sans être gênée par des oreilles indiscrètes._**

**_- merci de vos efforts, dis-je._**

**_- ma nièce voudrait tout faire à sa sauce et régler les problèmes à elle seule, mais même si elle est adulte, l'aide des parents reste une chose précieuse._**

**_- et si les parents ne savent pas quoi faire? La taquinai-je._**

**_- alors les merveilleuses tantes et leurs maris seront là pour les guider! Rit-elle._**

**_Elle disparut bien vite, et tout en continuant de jouer, je me mis à fixer Bella. J'étais sûr de voir cette fois un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle savait désormais autant que moi que notre fille avait besoin de conseils, et rapidement._**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine!

La suite c'est maintenant, avec comme d'habitude un grand merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews, des alertes et me mettent en favoris! ^^

Bisous :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2:<em>**

**_Embry POV_**

**_Là bas c'était la nature, les immensités verdoyantes, la liberté, la solidarité, l'amitié, la culture de son peuple, les petites maisons cosy. Tout le monde te connaissait et toi tu connaissais tout le monde._**

**_Ici c'était le bitume, le moindre centimètre occupé par les buildings, la restriction, l'égoïsme, la superficialité, les mélanges d'origines. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention les uns aux autres, alors que nous, d'un regard, on pouvait presque dire ce à quoi ils pensaient au moment où on les croisait._**

**_Chacun était différent dans son style, et pourtant ils se ressemblaient tous, voulant se faire remarquer en s'affublant de fringues aussi extravagantes les unes que les autres._**

**_Je pouvais ressentir la légèreté d'esprit émaner des pores d'une fille en bikini ultra court, ou d'un gars encore plus bodybuildé que toute la meute réunie. Seul le physique comptait._**

**_Mais mis à part mon manque cruel de regards bienveillants et de calme, être ici m'amusait au plus haut point, me dégoûtait parfois, et m'émerveillait à certains moments. Des filles, des fêtes et de l'alcool, très bien. Des villas immenses dont la moitié des douze chambres à l'étage ne servirait certainement jamais, moins bien. Aucun endroit inoccupé à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde, totalement nul. Il m'était impossible de me défouler les pattes ici. D'après mon demi-vampire d'amie, il y avait bien les marécages au sud de la Floride, dont certaines zones étaient interdites aux visites, mais si c'était pour me noyer ou me faire attaquer par une bande de crocodiles enragés, je préférais amplement rester sous ma forme humaine._**

**_La nuit, les rues étaient infestées de photographes à la recherche du cliché miracle, et il était inconcevable pour moi de me transformer ne serait-ce que trois minutes dans le jardin des Cullen. D'ailleurs parlons-en des Cullen. Il leur était impossible de sortir le jour car le Soleil ne cessait jamais de pointer le bout de ses rayons sur la ville, ils devaient parcourir des distances incroyables pour chasser, et vivre le plus normalement possible quand ils se baladaient la nuit, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des milliers de touristes. Je leur demandais souvent pourquoi ils avaient choisi cette ville, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire avant dix neuf heures, mais ça n'avait l'air de ne déranger aucun d'entre eux. Même moi je ne les dérangeais pas. Ils m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts comme ils avaient accueilli les énormes contraintes de la région. Ça en devenait presque flippant._**

**_Seule mon éternelle Renesmée semblait profiter de ce milieu extravagant. Je ressentais parfois le besoin de me poser dans un coin et d'apprécier le silence ambiant, mais je ne pouvais que le ressentir. Dès qu'elle me voyait, sa main empoignait la mienne et me trainait dans les rues de Miami. Il fallait dire que j'étais son seul ami capable de se montrer en plein jour sans briller comme une boule à facettes, alors elle en profitait. Je me demandais parfois comment elle tenait le coup physiquement. Le jour elle sortait avec moi, la nuit avec sa folle de tante, Alice, qui revenait souvent avec une dizaine de sacs, eux même remplis d'autres sacs plus petits, dans lesquels trônaient des vêtements hors de prix. Oui, parce qu'ici, certains magasins restaient ouverts jusqu'à minuit ou plus…_**

**_Je voyais bien que Nessie savourait ce séjour avec sa famille et en faisait le plus possible pour ne pas trop penser à Jacob, mais le maquillage que Rosalie lui appliquait avec soin commençait à ne plus vraiment cacher les cernes sous ses yeux._**

**_- ça va Ness? Lui demandais-je alors que nous étions assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant._**

**_J'avais appris à manger des plats aux coûts vertigineux dans des établissements huppés, où demander un supplément de nourriture ne traversait même pas mon esprit surchauffé par toute cette richesse ambulante. Après avoir quitté la table, je faisais toujours en sorte de croiser la route d'un marchand de glace, de beignets, ou de hot dog, tout ça sous le regard amusé de ma comparse._**

**_- oui très bien! Me répondit-elle, admirant la vue sur l'océan qui s'étendait à sa droite._**

**_Elle ne me regardait pas, mais je voyais bien que ses traits étaient soucieux._**

**_Il était midi, les touristes passaient devant nous, parfois en nous lançant un regard curieux, parfois se précipitant je ne sais où. Le Soleil était à son zénith, et entre deux parasols, il reflétait sur les cheveux flamboyant de Nessie._**

**_- tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, osais-je._**

**_Une fois les boutiques fermées, elle et le lutin rentraient à la villa qu'ils occupaient, et Ness passait des heures à discuter avec ses parents ou Nathan, son nouvel ami qui me laissait perplexe. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à sa présence, c'était viscéral. Autant avec l'odeur putride de tous ces vampires, j'arrivais quand même à les apprécier, autant lui me sortait par les yeux. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal jusqu'à présent, mais c'était justement son comportement trop parfait qui m'irritait._**

**_- je ne suis pas fatiguée…, dit-elle vaguement._**

**_Je savais qu'être seule la faisait penser à Jake et qu'elle rêvait souvent de lui. Tiraillée entre son désir de rester ici et celui de retrouver son amour, il venait s'ajouter à la balance mon envie de plus en plus pressante de muter. Je sentais mon loup s'impatienter, prêt à exploser au moindre moment et je devais souvent me concentrer pour ne pas laisser les tremblements s'intensifier. C'est comme si le côté animal avait absolument besoin de s'exprimer pour une raison encore inconnue. J'avais songé à mes vacances trop longues près des Cullen. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps si près de vampires, et peut-être que mes gênes voulaient reprendre le dessus. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça._**

**_- et toi ça va mieux? Demanda Nessie en écho à mes pensées._**

**_Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que ça n'allaient qu'en s'aggravant, elle se serait sentie encore plus coupable, mais je savais que son père était au courant de mon problème et qu'elle-même le saurait à un moment ou à un autre._**

**_- parfois ça va, parfois non._**

**_Autant jouer sur la demi-vérité, j'avais quand même des moments de répits. De plus en plus rares, certes…_**

**_- tu devrais quand même appeler Sam, dit-elle en tournant enfin son visage vers moi._**

**_Elle n'avait certainement pas assez fermé l'œil cette nuit._**

**_- je le ferai._**

**_- on finit le dessert et on rentre, comme ça tu pourras t'en occuper dès maintenant._**

**_J'acquiesçai, sachant très bien que mon Alpha trouverait ça étrange mais qu'il me conseillerait de me transformer au plus vite._**

**_- tu ne comptes pas trainer cet après-midi? M'enquis-je, un sourire aux lèvres._**

**_Elle le remarqua aussitôt et me fit une grimace._**

**_- non, je dois parler à mes parents…, dit-elle soudain plus sérieuse._**

**_Edward, ayant lu les pensées de sa fille, savait ce qu'il en était de son histoire avec Jacob, seulement Nessie était tellement préoccupée à trouver une solution pour éviter les allers-retours, qu'elle n'avait pas encore voulu parler de cette fameuse semaine à ses parents, en particulier sa mère, qui ne connaissait toujours pas les détails._**

**_- tu t'es enfin décidée?_**

**_- oui. Je sais qu'ils seront compréhensifs et m'aiderons à gérer tout ça._**

**_Plus le temps passait, et plus elle semblait souffrir de cette distance malgré ses rires incessants et sa joie de vivre. J'avais l'impression de revoir Jacob, six ans plus tôt, mais en beaucoup moins pénible, il fallait l'avouer. Renesmée cachait ses états d'âme à tout le monde sauf son père, qui prenait le soin de ne rien dire, par respect pour son enfant._**

**_- si tes oncles et tantes partent chasser cette nuit, et que tu passes l'après-midi dans la maison tu pourras dormir plus longtemps, la conseillais-je, à mes risques et périls._**

**_Elle ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur son assiette anciennement agrémentée d'escargots, plat français dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Une merveille, soit disant, pour les gourmets, mais quand j'avais vu l'allure des bestioles à présent noires, baigner dans le jus de leur coquille, je m'étais estimé heureux de n'être qu'un simple amateur de pizza quatre fromages._**

**_Le fait qu'elle ne réplique pas en disait long sur sa lassitude, mais je décidais de ne pas la pousser à bout et la laissais dans ses réflexions pendant que le serveur apportait nos coupes de glaces ornées de biscuits appétissants._**

**_- Nathan m'a proposé de prendre Jacob avec moi, déclara-t-elle après avoir remercié le jeune employé._**

**_- hors de question! M'exclamai-je soudain, faisant sursauter quelques clients, et Nessie par la même occasion._**

**_Mon intervention fut argumentée par quelques « malotru » et autres insultes pompeuses du genre qui m'auraient bien fait rire en temps normal, mais la demande de ce vampire fraîchement débarqué chez les Cullen ne me convenait absolument pas._**

**_- je ne comptais pas le faire Embry! Répliqua Renesmée un peu vexée. Je sais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord…_**

**_- si tu le suppliais il le ferait._**

**_Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles, sachant qu'elle ne supportait pas cette part de l'imprégnation. Et ses yeux perçants ne me contredirent pas._**

**_- mais de toute façon, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas, continuais-je d'une voix plus calme._**

**_- pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse._**

**_- et bien, disons que Jacob est notre alpha légitime, et que même s'il a sa propre meute et qu'il respecte Sam comme un second alpha, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est lui qui devrait contrôler tous les loups de la Push. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prend parfois un peu le dessus…_**

**_Je vis ses sourcils se froncer imperceptiblement, signe qu'elle voulait en savoir plus._**

**_- quand tu es partie, Paul s'est énervé contre Seth sans aucune raison, Jacob lui a hurlé dessus en lui disant de se taire, et crois moi que Paul n'a pas moufté!_**

**_Elle avait l'air enthousiasmée par ce que je venais de dire. Parce que elle et moi nous savions que Paul n'était pas du genre à fermer son clapet une fois qu'il était lancé. La seule chose qui pouvait l'arrêter se trouvait être le double timbre d'un alpha._**

**_- comment ont-ils réagi? Demanda-t-elle, avide de réponses._**

**_- Jake a démenti nos suppositions, Paul ne s'est jamais exprimé clairement là-dessus mais nous avons bien vu qu'il était chamboulé, et ça nous a donné raison._**

**_- il y a eu d'autres fois?_**

**_-oui, durant nos stratégies pour attaquer les vampires qui étaient venus faire un tour, Jacob a imposé sa tactique, bien meilleure que celle de Sam à nos yeux. Personne n'a relevé cette fois là, mais ça a occupé nos discussions un moment dans la meute!_**

**_Je souris à ce souvenir. J'avais ressentis un sentiment d'appartenance face à mon ami de toujours, et surtout un grand respect. Peut être plus grand encore que celui que j'éprouvais pour Sam._**

**_- et désormais, continuais-je, ravi de faire mon petit effet, tous les nouveaux se tournent vers Jacob…_**

**_Je voyais la fierté s'insinuer dans son regard et je me dis qu'elle en ignorait des choses sur son imprégné. Il avait tellement changé. J'avais l'impression que ça remontait à des centaines d'années le moment où il était revenu à la Push en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était imprégné de la « merveilleuse » fille de Bella. Lui qui voulait la tuer une heure plus tôt. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois où il l'avait quittée, histoire de prévenir Sam de la nouvelle situation._**

**_Je continuai de fixer Nessie tandis que nous mangions nos glaces en silence, chacun perdu dans ses souvenirs. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve Jacob. Son Jacob._**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir! Voici votre chapitre du samedi, tout beau, tout neuf, toujours sans réponse aux questions concernant le prologue! ^^. Vous serez mises au parfum dans quelques chapitres ne vous inquiétez pas! ;)

Merci aux revieweuses!

**ellesmra** j'espère que ce sera plus clair quand l'histoire sera posée, et **Doumbea** tu m'avais renvoyé le chapitre 4 ou non?

Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>

**_Sam POV_**

**_Angoisse, peur, attente. Insoutenable attente. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que j'étais assis dans cette pièce aseptisée, seul. J'avais déjà l'impression d'y être resté trop longtemps pour mon propre bien._**

**_Et cette secrétaire qui n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde de taper sur son clavier! Si ça continuait j'allais lui faire avaler son alphabet avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il lui manquait des touches._**

**_Ça, plus le bruit de l'horloge qui résonnait dans ma tête, j'avais bien envie de forcer la porte et rejoindre Emilie dans le bureau. Mais j'avais promis. Tout comme j'avais promis de prendre soin d'elle, mais si nous étions ici c'est parce que j'avais échoué. Alors je pouvais bien ne pas tenir ma promesse une seconde fois en allant la voir._**

**_Non. Ce serait bientôt fini. On ne restait pas trois heures dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais pourtant je redoutais le pire. J'imaginais des scénarios tous plus terribles les uns que les autres et je me donnais la chair de poule depuis qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'emmener ici. La première fois elle y était allée seule, pendant une de mes patrouilles, et je supposais qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, mais aujourd'hui elle avait voulu que je l'accompagne. Seulement jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Je me demandais bien à quoi je pouvais donc servir. Peut être que le Doc voulait me parler directement après leur rendez-vous. Peut être que la nouvelle à annoncer ne pouvait pas attendre, qu'Emilie allait mourir, et que je devais prendre connaissance des médicaments qu'elle aurait pour retarder la fin. Il me dirait de la soutenir un maximum, d'éviter de la fatiguer, de ne pas la stresser, et d'avoir régulièrement des consultations pour parler de la progression de la maladie, pour juger du temps qui lui restait._**

**_Mon cœur se mit à frapper dans mes côtes avec une telle force que j'en avais presque mal. Je peinais déjà à attendre dix minutes sans elle, que serait une vie entière? Une vie de loup-garou qui plus est._**

**_Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursauter l'employée qui quitta enfin des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur. M'apprêtant à cogner contre la porte pour que l'on m'ouvre, je remarquai que la poignée se baissait légèrement. Les voix à l'intérieur se firent plus claires._**

**_- je vous recontacterai pour un autre rendez-vous, en attendant ne faites pas trop d'efforts, disait Mr Simmons._**

**_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors elle avait bien quelque chose de grave._**

**_- ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai très attention, répondit ma femme avec, ce que je perçus comme de l'amusement._**

**_Comment pouvait-elle l'être? Hier elle faisait une prise de sang, aujourd'hui elle avait eu besoin de revenir pour parler des résultats, il y avait forcément un problème!_**

**_La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'homme à la blouse blanche et sur mon imprégnée. Ils se saluèrent d'une poignée de main avant de remarquer ma présence._**

**_- bonjour Mr Uley, dit le docteur._**

**_Je lui répondis par un vague hochement de tête et il dut percevoir mon malaise car il se tourna vers Emilie._**

**_- je vous laisse le soin de lui annoncer la nouvelle._**

**_Je pris une grande inspiration pour éviter de me mettre à trembler et lui arracher les membres sur place. Pouvait-on être aussi irrespectueux que lui? Et ma femme qui eut le courage de lui dire de passer une bonne soirée. Allions-nous en passer une, nous, de bonne soirée?_**

**_Elle me prit la main et me conduisit jusque la voiture. Je montai sans grande conviction. Aujourd'hui le destin allait me rattraper pour toutes les erreurs commises. Emilie mit sa ceinture et me regarda, attendant certainement que je démarre. Valait-il mieux savoir maintenant? Non, je risquais de causer un accident. Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour apprendre que vous alliez finir seul._**

**_Finalement je conduisis jusqu'à la maison, dans un silence bien plus que pesant. Ma raison de vivre ne faisait que se curer les ongles nerveusement, et moi je tapotais sur le volant un rythme inconnu, poussant un soupir à chaque virage. C'est dire si je ne frôlais pas l'hyperventilation._**

**_Comment allaient réagir les garçons quand ils sauraient eux aussi? J'espérais qu'ils rejoignent tous la meute de Jacob, pour que je puisse finir mes jours en vieux loup solitaire. Ils ne viendraient plus à la maison, je n'aurais pas besoin de voir la pitié dans leurs yeux, ou d'entendre leurs excuses sous notre forme lupine. Ce serait un poids de moins à supporter que la sensation d'être un homme à plaindre._**

**_Nous arrivâmes enfin, sans être surpris de voir quelques gars assis sur les marches du perron._**

**_- vous en avez mis du temps! S'exclama Paul en se levant._**

**_Jared eut un mouvement, certainement pour sortir une de ses blagues, mais se ravisa en voyant la mine que j'arborais._**

**_- ça vous dirait de repasser ce soir pour le dîner? Proposa ma femme._**

**_Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, ils comprirent vite que ce n'était pas le moment de squatter chez les Uley. Les deux loups ainsi que Matt, Quil et Neil prirent congé sans un mot, nous saluant tout de même au passage._**

**_Une fois à l'intérieur, je posai mes mains sur le dossier d'une chaise et attendis que mon imprégnée fasse son retour de la cuisine. À entendre ses battements cardiaques, je savais qu'elle s'apprêtait à me parler. Elle devait chercher ses mots pour faire passer la pilule le plus en douceur possible. Il ne devait pas être facile d'entendre qu'un proche allait mourir, mais le dire devait être bien plus terrible._**

**_Finalement elle réapparut au bout de trois minutes et vingt deux secondes et se planta devant moi, son regard accroché au mien._**

**_- tu devrais t'asseoir, me conseilla-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais._**

**_Elle avait dû réunir tout son courage, et moi je m'apprêtais à devenir une loque. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Lentement._**

**_- Sam, si le médecin m'a convoquée c'est parce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une chose qui va certainement changer notre vie._**

**_Je serrais les poings sur mes genoux. Je devais rester impassible, au moins pour elle, qu'elle ne se sente pas rejetée. Tous les jours je ne cessais de me dire à quel point je l'aimais, mais ces dernières heures m'avaient affirmé qu'il s'agissait de plus. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun mot, aucune phrase pour dire combien je tenais à elle. Mon existence dépendait de la sienne et je savais que si elle devait partir, alors je partirais avec._**

**_- si j'ai été malade pendant plusieurs jours ce n'est pas à cause d'un virus ou d'une intoxication alimentaire attrapée à Hawaii…_**

**_Je bloquai ma respiration, attendant la suite. C'était dur d'imaginer que d'un côté j'avais envie de savoir, mais de l'autre je ne voulais pas que ce que nous avions vécu s'arrête en quelques secondes._**

**_- disons que ces symptômes ont été causés par quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu._**

**_Et aussi inattendu que ce quelque chose, Emilie me fit un sourire. Un vrai. Pas celui qui signifiait qu'elle était désolée, non, le magnifique qu'elle me donnait à chaque bonne nouvelle. Et je fronçai les sourcils._**

**_- Sam, je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer dans mon corps ces derniers mois pour me cacher une chose pareil, mais j'ai vraiment été prise au dépourvu et je pense que tu le seras aussi._**

**_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, et cette fois j'eus envie de bondir et lui secouer les épaules, pas trop fort quand même, pour qu'elle me dise enfin ce qui se passait. Car je connaissais très bien ses mimiques, et je venais de me rendre compte que mon histoire ne correspondait en aucun point à la réalité qui se profilait, tant elle avait l'air ravi de ce changement dans notre couple._**

**_- je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle enfin._**

**_Tout en me fixant, elle se retint de rire, jaugeant ma réaction. Qui se fit attendre, même pour moi. Il me fallait effacer l'ardoise de ces dernières heures et réécrire un sujet bien plus rose: j'allais être père. Cela me prit quelques secondes, bien longues pour un loup-garou, et j'eus enfin un mouvement. J'ouvris la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Car même si la nouvelle était parfaite, elle n'avait pas vraiment de sens si j'en croyais mes souvenirs. Il n'y avait pas eu d'écart pour qu'elle ait la chance d'attendre un enfant. Et ce depuis un moment._**

**_- depuis cinq mois._**

**_Je n'étais pas très doué en sciences humaines et compagnie, mais quand même, un fœtus se développait bien en neuf mois aux dernières nouvelles!_**

**_- j'ai fais un déni de grossesse, c'est pour ça que je le sais que maintenant. Disons que mon corps a décidé de le cacher et jusqu'à cette semaine, rien ne laissait prédire que j'attendais un enfant._**

**_Cette information me laissa pantois. Au final, humain, loup ou vampire, le corps pouvait faire des trucs vraiment dingues. Pas toujours agréables, certes, mais inconcevables ça oui. Et moi qui me voyais déjà finir ma vie en vieux croulant sans famille si je n'avais pas l'occasion de mourir avant. L'imprégnation avait ses avantages, mais alors en ce qui concernait les inconvénients, nous avions atteint un sommet assez proéminant._**

**_- chéri? M'appela Emilie. Tu peux me donner un signe de vie?_**

**_Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et tentai d'y mettre tout le bonheur que j'éprouvais à ce moment là. J'allais être papa. Je n'aurais que quatre mois, voir moins, pour m'y préparer, mais Dieu que c'était magnifique._**

**_Je me levai, ne lâchant pas le chocolat de ses yeux et m'approchai d'elle. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et la serrai dans mes bras, respirant son parfum, sentant son cœur battre contre le mien._**

**_- je sais que ça nous prend un peu de court mais…_**

**_- je nous fais confiance, dis-je enfin. Ça va être la chose la plus merveilleuse qui va nous arriver. Celle-là et les suivantes aussi._**

**_Je sentis son rire réchauffer ma peau et elle se blottit un peu plus._**

**_- d'après le médecin, quand on sait, plus rien n'empêche le corps de le montrer. Je vais donc grossir comme prévu. Tu vas vivre avec une baleine pendant des semaines entières!_**

**_À cet instant précis, qu'elle soit baleine ou éléphant, elle ne pourrait pas être plus belle. Plus rien n'aurait la capacité de me faire perdre le sourire que je venais de coller sur mon visage. Pas même mon téléphone portable vibrant dans ma poche qui tentait de faire éclater ma bulle de bonheur._**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour avoir loupé le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière (commence bien!), mais je n'ai pas eu de connexion internet, et comme j'y ai pas accès la semaine non plus... Enfin bref, je vais sûrement décaler les post au dimanche, je serais chez moi et ce sera bien plus simple! ^^

Comme toujours un grand merci à mes revieweuses et celles (ou ceux!) qui mettent ma fiction en favoris! **Milie**, tes commentaires me touchent vraiment, merci!

Oui **Butterfly**, tu peux être la marraine, mais attention! Ne fais pas ça juste pour te taper l'incruste dans la meute hein?

Bisous et bonne soirée! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4:<strong>

**_Renesmée POV:_**

**_Je me souviens. C'était une journée d'hiver. La neige recouvrait le paysage de plusieurs bons centimètres, l'air était glacial et le vent faisait rosir mes joues d'enfant. Tante Alice avait tenu à me mettre une écharpe, un bonnet et des moufles même si elle savait que je ne pouvais pas tomber malade. J'étais adorable disait-elle. Comme toujours, rajoutait Esmé, mais ce jour là bien plus que les autres. Mes yeux brillaient d'excitation et ce n'était pas en prévision de la création d'un bonhomme de neige immense avec Emmett, non. Ce jour là, j'allais me rendre pour la première fois à la Push._**

**_Longtemps j'avais supplié Jacob pour qu'il m'y emmène. Ma mère me parlait des falaises qui s'y trouvaient, de la plage, et des loups qui, avant, étaient la meute de Jake, mais je voulais voir tout ça de mes propres yeux. Respirer l'odeur du sel, admirer les vagues, sentir le vent qui fouette mon visage, m'amuser un moment dans le sable avec mon ami et enfin apprendre à connaitre sa famille._**

**_Et celui-ci avait cédé. Après toutes les recommandations que des parents surprotecteurs pouvaient faire à un imprégné, nous nous étions éloignés de la villa, à une allure raisonnable, que je puisse profiter du paysage. Jake m'avait directement conduite sur une falaise, la plus petite, au cas où l'envie de sauter me prenne, si j'en croyais ses nombreux coups d'œil en ma direction. J'y étais restée des heures, durant lesquelles j'avais gardé ma main sur l'épaule du loup, lui communiquant la moindre de mes pensées sur cet endroit merveilleux. Je lui faisais voir à quel point j'aimais être ici, et qu'il fallait absolument que ces visites soient quotidiennes. Ici, mon côté humain prenait un peu le dessus sur mon côté vampire bien que le détail des parfums m'aidait à parfaire mon bien-être._**

**_Nous étions ensuite descendus sur la plage, où j'avais dû me forcer pour quitter des yeux l'Océan et le Soleil qui s'y reflétait en une tâche dorée, troublée par les ondulations de l'eau. D'autres odeurs m'étaient parvenues, semblables à celles de Jake, Seth et Leah, et à aucun moment je n'avais douté de ce que j'allais voir en me retournant._**

**_La seconde meute s'était positionnée face à moi, me détaillant tous sauf l'Alpha qui semblait communiquer par le regard avec mon ami. Paul essayait de ne pas exprimer d'intérêt mais je percevais une certaine méfiance. Jared balançait son regard entre moi et Jacob et Quil ainsi qu'Embry avaient l'air plus enjoués à l'idée de venir vers nous. Ce dernier s'agitait un peu, certainement attendait-il l'ordre de Sam pour pouvoir s'avancer. Et quand le loup noir eut fini sa conversation silencieuse avec le loup brun, il avait filé vers la forêt pour revenir sous sa forme humaine. Il m'avait offert un sourire des plus tendres, changeant complètement son visage marqué par la fatigue. Les autres garçons en avaient fait autant, et très vite, j'avais été entourée de gars immenses, les cheveux noirs, la peau mâte, les muscles saillants, tatoués sur une épaule et me fixant de leurs yeux sombres._**

**_- comme tu as grandi Renesmée! S'était exclamé Quil aussitôt approuvé par ses frères._**

**_D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène pouvait sembler étrange, voir même assez effrayante, mais pour moi c'était tout simplement le bonheur. Le fait de rester enfin avec eux sans avoir le risque de se faire tuer par des vampires sanguinaires me comblait de joie et j'avais passé ma journée avec chaque loup, toujours sous le regard protecteur de mon imprégné._**

**_- tu devrais y retourner, dit soudain une voix mélodieuse._**

**_Mon souvenir s'effaça instantanément et je revins au présent, au milieu de la cuisine, assise près de Rosalie qui feuilletait un magasine Ikea. Une part de gâteau gisait au milieu de mon assiette et un instant je n'eus pas le souvenir d'en avoir demandé une. Me tournant vers ma tante, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun contact entre nous et que par conséquent, elle ne savait pas à quoi je songeais._**

**_- retourner où? Questionnai-je innocemment._**

**_Elle leva ses yeux ambrés vers moi et arqua un sourcil._**

**_- tu me crois si bête à ce point? Tu me déçois!_**

**_Je soupirai, dissimulant avec brio mon sourire en coin._**

**_- je sais que tu pensais à ton… Jacob._**

**_- c'est pas nouveau!_**

**_- certes, mais c'est de pire en pire! Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant._**

**_- avant que j'y retourne? On ne s'était pas spécialement quittés en bon termes. Cette fois, les choses sont différentes…_**

**_Elle ne dit rien mais continua de me détailler. Elle savait. Elle attendait le moment où j'allais craquer et me mettre à pleurer de désespoir tellement il me manquait, à supplier chacun des Cullen de revenir avec moi à Forks. Mais je résistais. Je ne voulais pas imposer mon choix, retourner là-bas après seulement six ans n'était pas bon pour leur couverture. Et pourtant…_**

**_- tu comptes aller là bas quand au juste? Reprit-elle._**

**_J'haussai les épaules._**

**_- au dernier moment…, poursuivit-elle._**

**_- au dernier moment de quoi? Demandais-je._**

**_- quand tu seras au bord du gouffre, que tu n'auras plus mangé depuis des semaines, que tu ne trouveras plus la force de te nourrir du sang animal, et que tu resteras repliée sur toi-même, enfermée dans ta chambre, refusant toute visite…_**

**_- arrête! Claquai-je. Ça n'arrivera jamais! Je ne compte pas me laisser mourir ou faire une quelconque dépression!_**

**_- c'est pourtant ce qui t'arrive, répliqua le vampire. Tu ne te rends même pas compte. Et tu es la seule._**

**_Je me levai, peu désireuse d'entamer cette conversation. Lui tournant le dos, je quittai rapidement la cuisine._**

**_- et ton gâteau, cria-t-elle._**

**_- j'ai pas faim!_**

**_Un « ah » triomphant résonna dans la cuisine, et je l'entendais presque penser « tu vois, je te l'ai dis, ça commence! »._**

**_Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, au sens propre, et suivis le son d'une voix masculine. Embry était apparemment au téléphone. Nous étions rentrés de notre déjeuner en ville depuis près de deux heures et le loup garou n'avait pas daigné bouger. Force m'était de constater que je n'étais pas une hôtesse des plus agréables pour lui à le traîner partout et tout le temps. Faire les boutiques n'était pas vraiment l'activité première de la réserve, et encore moins d'un loup garou. Déjà que je regrettais qu'il ait dû partir loin des siens. Je ne voulais pas le priver de sa nature et modifier ses habitudes, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il rentre chez lui, mais ça devait se faire avec moi, et je n'étais pas encore prête. Ou bien, je refusais de me l'avouer._**

**_J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'amis et le vis assis en tailleur sur le matelas, arrachant quelques petites boules de coton qui s'étaient formées ça et là sur la couette tout en conversant avec Sam. J'entendais la voix de ce dernier, plus musicale qu'à son habitude, et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'autre bout du pays. M'approchant sans faire de bruits, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, je vins m'asseoir aux côtés de mon ami en espérant une réaction de sa part. Je croisai son regard amusé pendant que son Alpha continuait de déblatérer à une vitesse impressionnante des phrases que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Il parlait d'Emilie, beaucoup, et de la meute, très peu. Embry semblait l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, ne cessant pas de sourire._**

**_- qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je en chuchotant._**

**_- une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il de la même façon, posant sa main sur le téléphone pour éviter que son interlocuteur ne l'entende._**

**_Je fronçai les sourcils, secouant la tête pour quémander plus d'informations, mais il ne m'en dit pas plus._**

**_- d'accord Sam, je te rappelle bientôt. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde, Nessie est avec moi elle vous embrasse et vous aime très fort, vous lui manquez!_**

**_J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se mit à rire._**

**_- oui oui, pas de soucis chef, je vais lui dire, peut être qu'elle rappellera ensuite._**

**_Mon impatience commençait à se faire ressentir et je m'agitais, pressant le pas à mon ami._**

**_- salut! Dit-il enfin en raccrochant._**

**_Il jeta son portable à côté de lui et porta finalement toute son attention sur moi._**

**_- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu lui as parlé de ton souci? L'assaillai-je aussitôt._**

**_- pas eu le temps, Sam n'est tellement pas dans son état qu'il n'aurait pas pu m'aider de toute façon…_**

**_- il a quoi? Criai-je presque._**

**_- Emilie attend un heureux événement, lâcha-t-il enfin._**

**_Une vague de chaleur m'envahit et je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et de sautiller dans la chambre._**

_**- depuis cinq mois environ, rajouta-t-il.**_

_**Un faux pas, suivi d'un léger dérapage, et je me figeai.**_

_**- elle a fait un truc de grossesse là…, tenta de m'expliquer Embry. Tu sais quand le ventre ne grossis pas et qu'on le sait qu'à la fin.**_

_**- un déni de grossesse? Dis-je en me rasseyant.**_

_**- oui voilà! Ils pensaient qu'elle avait attrapé une maladie à Hawaii mais quand ils ont vu la prise de sang, c'était totalement autre chose! Ria-t-il.**_

_**Si ça ce n'était pas une nouvelle inattendue, faisant pencher un peu plus la balance du côté de ma vie à la Push. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à mes parents. Mon père et Carlisle allaient trouver la bonne solution pour éviter les allers-retours et pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement sur la côte Nord-Ouest. Sans toutefois être trop près de la réserve pour éviter des mutations en plus bien entendu. Mon esprit me criait d'être un peu égoïste et de les pousser à venir avec moi. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils étaient bien ici, loin de cette ancienne vie, même avec les inconvénients d'une ville ensoleillée. D'un côté tout pouvait être simple, mais de l'autre il fallait que je complique les choses avec mes états d'âme. C'était ma famille, et je me devais de respecter ses choix, pourtant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à quitter pour de bon une partie de ces deux vies. Par la force des choses j'étais irrémédiablement poussée vers Jacob, mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans mes parents, mes grands parents et mes oncles et tantes. Je ne voulais plus être le centre de ce clan, celle par qui les décisions étaient prises, les envies réalisées. J'étais assez grande pour vivre sans avoir besoin de les trainer de force dans mes bagages, et il en était de même pour mon imprégné. Seulement j'étais incapable de prendre une décision, et Rosalie avait raison, je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps ainsi. Mon âme sœur m'appelait sans cesse, la corde invisible qui me reliait à lui me tirait, oppressant mes poumons en même temps et m'empêchant parfois de respirer. C'était comme des crises, un vide soudain, un désespoir terrible qui prenait possession de mon corps et me poussait instinctivement vers Jake. Sans lui je n'étais rien, la phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Et le mal était d'autant plus pesant que mon imprégné avait vécu ça pendant six longues années. Par ma faute. Et jamais une seule fois je ne l'avais imaginé, cette douleur, ce manque, ce besoin irrationnel d'être près de l'autre, cette inquiétude constante. Moi je m'étais réfugiée dans mon havre de colère, de honte, et la sensation s'était transformée en une boule de négation envers ce qui me liait à Jacob. Autant dire que je n'avais aucunement souffert de la distance, moi. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sentais m'enfoncer encore plus.**_

_**- Nessie!**_

_**Clignant des yeux, je refis surface et fixai Embry un peu perdue.**_

_**- oui?**_

_**- ça va? T'étais encore partie assez loin d'ici. Je dirais même que tu étais à la Push.**_

_**Je lui fis un sourire contrit et baissai le regard sur la couette.**_

_**- c'est génial pour Sam et Emilie, je l'appellerai ce soir, dis-je en me levant.**_

_**- tu fais quoi là? Demanda mon ami en bougeant à son tour.**_

_**- j'en sais rien, je vais regarder la télé certainement. Tu m'accompagnes?**_

_**Il parut surpris, mais acquiesça finalement. Nous descendîmes au salon, rejoignant Emmett et Jasper, tous deux concentrés sur le match de football. M'asseyant lentement à la gauche d'Embry, je me collai au bras du canapé, histoire de ne frôler personne. Il était évident que je n'allais pas être assez transportée par le match pour en oublier mes problèmes.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, je passe rapidement car je dois partir bientôt, donc comme toujours un grand merci à toutes pour les reviews!

**Amachill48, **merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Tu as lu le premier "volet" de cette histoire? Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce qui est des pouvoirs et compagnie, il y a toujours une solution! Pas besoin de rendre les personnages mortel, mais ça tu le sauras à la fin! ^^

Bisous, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

_**Paul POV**_

_**Sam paraissait hors du temps. Il n'avait touché à rien de ce qui était sur la table, n'avait parlé à personne depuis l'annonce de son heureux évènement, et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les doigts liés à ceux d'Emilie qui se démenait pour manger correctement d'une seule main. Ses yeux fixaient sans le voir un point au-delà de mon épaule, et chaque fois que je me concentrais sur ma bouffe j'avais la désagréable impression que c'était moi qu'il regardait, la tête appuyée sur sa paume, affichant au fil de ses pensées un sourire béat d'admiration. C'était glauque. J'avais envie de lui foutre une baffe mais la conversation allait bon train autour de moi et je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance.**_

_**Fort heureusement, mon miracle décida de faire son entrée. Rachel, dans toute sa beauté, un sourire époustouflant sur ses lèvres, suivie de son frère qui n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un messie aujourd'hui. Ma déesse fit le tour de la table, déposa un baiser sur ma tempe qui déclencha une vague de fourmillements dans tout mon corps, et s'assit à mes côtés, son délicat parfum me calmant instantanément. Je lui proposai de la servir, et elle me remercia, toujours avec un visage rayonnant.**_

_**Les minutes passèrent, et le débat couche culotte fut remis sur le tapis, agrémenté d'idées vêtements, de promesses d'achats divers, d'un possible agrandissement de la maison, suivi d'un agrandissement de la famille. Toutes les filles se mirent à être émues de nouveau, et j'eus la désagréable sensation que le taux d'œstrogène de la pièce allait crever le plafond. Et mon imprégnée qui m'avait complètement zappé pour sautiller sur sa chaise et imaginer quels jouets plus inutiles les uns que les autres elle allait pouvoir offrir.**_

_**Sam le vaillant n'avait pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit au tournant de la conversation qui se trouvait être bien plus bruyante que précédemment. Jacob se mit à côté de lui, le bousculant un peu au passage pour se servir une cuisse de poulet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais se rendit compte très vite que son geste n'avait pas eu de conséquence notoire sur l'absence psychologique de son frère.**_

_**- mais pourquoi tu lui dis rien Emilie? Demanda-t-il perplexe.**_

_**Toute la tablée se tut et observa le visage de Sam.**_

_**- Regardez, il cligne des yeux. C'est un signe! S'exclama Quil.**_

_**Il semblait reprendre vie au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Et puis finalement, comme si ça ne faisait pas une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait perdu l'usage de son corps, Monsieur ferma les paupières, respira un grand coup et déclara solennellement:**_

_**- je sais comment sera la chambre du bébé.**_

_**Ses muscles se détendirent soudainement et la main gauche d'Emilie refit surface aussi rouge que si elle l'avait posée sur une plaque de cuisson. Sam se saisit de sa fourchette, la planta franchement dans une pomme de terre avant de la porter à sa bouche et de manger goulûment. Chacun allait de son regard suspicieux, sauf sa femme qui le fixait encore plus amoureusement qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement.**_

_**Un silence ponctué de quelques rires s'installa et Rachel me fixa, émue. J'avais peur de devoir comprendre quelque chose dans ses yeux. Je lui fis un léger sourire et me concentrai de nouveau sur mon assiette, gêné.**_

_**- Matt et moi on a senti un vampire un peu plus au Nord, lança Jacob, faisant taire les moqueries de certains sur l'état de santé de notre Alpha.**_

_**- il comptait attaquer? S'enquit Leah.**_

_**- non il a juste longé la frontière et puis il est parti vers le Canada. Matt est toujours là bas au cas où…**_

_**- il faudrait faire une deuxième patrouille cette nuit, dit Sam totalement réveillé. Paul tu préviendras Jared, vous irez ensemble une fois que Seth et Leah auront terminé.**_

_**Je marmonnai un oui et me renfrognai. Le couple de mon frère n'avait pas tenu le coup et il passait son temps à se remémorer la vie avec Kim. On ne voyait qu'elle partout quand nous étions transformés en même temps que lui. Ils continuaient de se parler quand ils se croisaient mais elle préférait rester amie avec lui, ce qui ne m'étonnais pas. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il avait passé autant de temps à lui mentir. Fille fragile ou non, elle était son imprégnée, point barre. Elle acceptait, très bien, elle n'acceptait pas, elle finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait. Comme si Rachel m'avait sauté au cou la fois où elle avait été mise dans le secret! En plus son frère aussi était un loup garou, donc deux fois plus de peur à avoir. Bref, Jared délirait, et moi je devais le supporter. Quil passait son temps à Vancouver où Claire était en vacances chez ses grands-parents, et Sam avait appris à vivre avec ce genre de complications. J'étais le seul à ne pas m'y habituer, comme toujours. Parfois j'avais bien envie d'aller rejoindre la meute de Jacob, où tout le monde était amoureux, et où personne ne se plaignait de lui. Je le soupçonnais de bloquer ses pensées concernant Renesmée et je le félicitais pour ça. Si seulement Jared pouvait en faire autant…**_

_**- Paul ça va? Me chuchota mon imprégnée alors que les conversations reprenaient bon train.**_

_**J'acquiesçai et repris ma fourchette.**_

_**- tu as l'air de beaucoup réfléchir. Tu ne vas pas faire comme Sam, dis? Rit-elle.**_

_**Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.**_

_**- non t'en fais pas, je pensais à Kim.**_

_**Elle souleva un sourcil interrogateur et mit une seconde à comprendre.**_

_**- ça t'ennuie d'être avec Jared?**_

_**- un peu, admis-je. Je suis plus habitué à ce genre de chose, tu sais, les problèmes de couple, tout ça…**_

_**Son sourire me fit presque oublier de quoi je parlais.**_

_**- tu devrais le soutenir et lui remonter le moral!**_

_**- c'est pas facile!**_

_**- mais pas impossible! Conclut-elle.**_

_**Elle avait souvent raison, je le savais, mais j'aimais faire semblant d'être encore indécis. Je la regardai finir de manger et repensai à ce regard qu'elle m'avait lancé un peu plus tôt. Jacob me tuerait si je faisais un enfant à sa sœur, même s'il avait dû se faire une raison avec les années. Et depuis quand j'avais peur de lui, moi?**_

_**Mon regard dévia sur le dernier des fils Black, et je l'imaginais tenant un bébé dans les bras. Le mien bien entendu. Il fut ensuite entre mes mains, et ça me sembla beaucoup moins drôle tout à coup.**_

_**- vous avez entendu? Demanda soudain Quil, me faisant sortir à temps de mes pensées.**_

_**Chacun releva la tête, et fut attentif au moindre bruit.**_

_**Puis un hurlement provint du cœur de la forêt. Matt nous appelait.**_

_**Jacob et Quil furent les premiers sortis, alors que Sam, Seth et moi embrassions nos compagnes. Leah et Neil les suivirent et bientôt, le reste des filles nous regardait partir en courant vers la forêt, avec seulement un « à tout de suite » comme promesse de retour.**_

_**Après la mutation, nous nous étendîmes sur plusieurs kilomètres, recouvrant ainsi une partie du territoire, et rejoignîmes Matt. Pas besoin qu'il ne se transforme pour nous donner du détail, une odeur bien connue se fit sentir avant même d'arriver près du jeunot.**_

_**' Ils sont quatre' dit Jared qui venait d'apparaitre comme par magie. 'Je suis avec le gamin, pour l'instant il s'en sort pas trop mal'. **_

_**J'accélérai, et après quelques foulées, aperçus une rouquine courir pour nous échapper. Ça devait être la mode chez les vampires d'avoir les cheveux orange.**_

_**' Je prends celle-ci' informai-je.**_

_**Quil me suivit dans ma lancée et nous fûmes bientôt côte à côte, alors que la rousse prenait de l'avance.**_

_**' Ils sont pas censés se barrer normalement!' S'exclama intérieurement mon frère.**_

_**Filant à travers les arbres, je me sentais voler. Mes pattes me guidaient et je n'avais qu'à penser au feu qui brûlerait bientôt les restes de cette buveuse de sang. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle allait vite, très vite. J'avais peur qu'elle prévienne d'autres membres de son clan mais je savais qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de la courser jusqu'au Canada au rythme où elle allait.**_

_**' T'as raison Paul, voyez juste dans quelle direction elle va et revenez ensuite' me dit Sam.**_

_**' Et si elle en ramène d'autres?'**_

_**' Alors on sera là pour les accueillir!'**_

_**Continuant de la suivre, je me concentrai en même temps sur les images qui défilaient dans l'esprit de Jared. Il était occupé à tirer violemment sur le bras d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Le vampire hurlait et donnait des coups de mâchoires dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement agréable à entendre résonna dans toutes les têtes.**_

_**' Bravo Jared, tu sers encore à quelque chose finalement!' Lançai-je ironiquement.**_

_**Quelle erreur quand le visage de Kim vint remplacer celui tordu de douleur de la sangsue. Fulminant, je décidais de me concentrer sur ce que faisait Sam, tout en continuant de poursuivre Victoria bis qui parvenait de mieux en mieux à prendre le large.**_

_**Notre alpha aidait Jacob à arracher une tête, et je me dis que finalement, c'était bien trop facile. Quatre vampires dont une qui taillait la route et neuf loups.**_

_**Je ralentis vivement et Quil ne comprit pas ce qui m'arrivait.**_

_**' Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'**_

_**' C'est peut être un piège. Imagine qu'elle ne veuille pas fuir mais nous coincer avec d'autres vampires. Ce serait trop con, viens on fait demi-tour'.**_

_**Et je joignis le geste à la parole. Sam ne fit aucune réflexion. Mes frères parurent surpris de ma réaction soudaine, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de nous attaquer, et se faire décimer aussi facilement me mettait la puce à l'oreille.**_

_**'C'est peut être toi qui te fais des idées' intervint Jared.**_

_**'Peut être, mais quoi qu'il en soit on n'aurait jamais pu la rattraper de toute façon.'**_

_**Le dernier vampire fut mis en morceau alors que Quil et moi étions à la moitié du chemin parcouru. L'esprit de Sam se déconnecta du nôtre, et je devinais qu'il serait celui qui aurait la chance d'allumer un feu. Après quelques minutes, l'odeur âcre du brûlé se glissa dans nos narines et nous guida jusqu'au reste de la troupe. Arrivés à eux, je remarquai que Leah et Neil n'étaient pas là, et j'en conclus qu'ils devaient être repartis, ne servant pas à grand-chose dans cette bataille épique. Chacun muta, et nous nous rassemblâmes devant le bûcher, où Seth jetait le reste de ce qui fut des ennemis terrifiants.**_

_**- c'était quoi cette attaque éclair complètement naze? Demandai-je.**_

_**- j'en sais rien, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y en aura d'autres, me répondit Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**- en même temps si Paul n'avait pas décidé de laisser tomber sa course, on aurait pu avoir des infos! Cracha Jared.**_

_**- elle allait beaucoup trop vite, et on commençait à s'éloigner de vous, ça aurait put être un piège je te dis! M'énervais-je.**_

_**- il a raison, dit Jake en prenant ma défense. Mieux vaut attendre qu'ils reviennent et être prêt pour ça, plutôt que de tous foncer dans le tas directement.**_

_**Un sourire victorieux se ficha sur mon visage et Jared grogna de mécontentement.**_

_**- on va se répartir pour cette nuit, continua le deuxième alpha. Seth tu iras au Sud avec ta sœur, Neil et Matt à l'Ouest, Paul et Quil à l'Est et Jared et moi on reste ici. Enfin, si tu es d'accord Sam. Sinon, je te laisse ma place, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.**_

_**- non, c'est très bien comme ça, répondit le plus vieux.**_

_**J'avais toujours envie de rire quand je voyais mon alpha perdre un peu de son autorité. Il ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'au fond, maintenant qu'Emilie était enceinte, il aurait bien voulu laisser Jacob gérer le truc comme un grand. Parce que nous savions tous, moi le premier, que ce dernier ne pourrait plus renier bien longtemps le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines. Et chaque fois que nous en parlions à Sam, il répondait d'une voix de sage que cela se ferait en temps voulu.**_

_**Nous rentâmes tranquillement à pieds laissant Jake et Jared derrière nous. Matt s'éloignait en direction de l'Ouest, au téléphone avec Neil et Seth le suivait en attendant certainement sa sœur. Notre alpha avait les mains dans les poches et paraissait serein, encore perdu dans ses rêves de futur papa.**_

_**Quil me fit un croche pied et je lui lançai un regard noir. Il se mit à rire et je le frappai à l'épaule.**_

_**- t'es con!**_

_**Ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Attendant quelques secondes, il s'amusa ensuite à me marcher sur les pieds.**_

_**- mais put…, commençais-je.**_

_**Il rigolait comme une hyène. Je me retins de ne pas lui éclater le nez et continuai mon chemin. Le sentant derrière moi, je fis mine de ne rien remarquer. J'avais compris son manège. Il me pinça les côtes et je criai de rage. Me retournant, je le vis détaler en vitesse. Je me jetai à sa poursuite, et avant de disparaître entre les sapins je crus entendre Sam glousser.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, oui, c'est moi, je suis revenue! Incroyable mais vrai! Je sais je suis impardonnable, je m'excuse mille fois!

En tout cas je vous souhaite, un peu en retard certes, une très bonne année, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me motivent toujours autant (même si avec la lenteur à laquelle j'écris on dirait pas!).

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre, et pleins de bisous! ^^

P.S: juste pour info (et surtout pour **xMiss-Clearwater** ), NON, Emilie n'attend pas de jumeaux, c'est trop le bordel ces trucs là! Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

**_Bella POV_**

**_Alice fut la dernière à partir, sautillant gaiement, accrochée au bras de Jasper. Il était minuit, et désormais nous n'étions plus qu'Edward, Embry, Renesmée et moi dans la villa._**

**_Enfin seule je pus continuer de lire mon ouvrage des Hauts de Hurlevent. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des siècles entre la dernière fois où je l'avais ouvert et aujourd'hui. Si j'avais su à l'époque ce qui allait advenir de ma vie. Un mariage, un enfant, une transformation et un déménagement à l'autre bout du pays. Me connaissant je n'aurais certainement pas refusé car Edward et Jacob étaient restés dans ma vie, et un miracle avait fait de nous une famille unie. D'ailleurs le dit miracle descendit les escaliers d'un pas aérien et vint me rejoindre dans le sofa. Elle poussa un léger soupir._**

**_- que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je, remarquant un air ennuyé sur son joli minois._**

**_Elle secoua la tête, jouant avec son portable qu'elle avait encore dans les mains._**

**_- j'ai appelé Emilie._**

**_- elle ne va pas bien? M'enquis-je, inquiète._**

**_- si, c'est juste qu'elle était un peu stressée, les garçons ont senti une odeur de vampire._**

**_Je posai ma main sur son bras et fus surprise encore une fois d'entendre toutes ses pensées. Je ne m'habituais pas à ce problème et je m'étonnais chaque fois que je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle songeait à ce qui pouvait se passer en présence de sang froid, si les mutations allaient recommencer, que les meutes n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un second cas comme celui de Matt. Elle ne s'inquiétait que très peu pour la vie des loups, je savais qu'elle avait confiance. Un autre genre de pensées fit son apparition. Et si c'était de sa faute? Si c'était elle qui avait déclenché la transformation du jeune homme? Embry avait vaguement parlé de ça et ma fille paraissait gênée quand ça venait sur le tapis. Certainement à cause de ses suppositions._**

**_- ma chérie…, commençais-je en retirant ma main._**

**_- et si j'avais raison maman?_**

**_- tu peux aussi avoir tort._**

**_Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Je la sentais fatiguée, épuisée même de toute cette tension en elle. J'avais tellement attendu pour qu'elle se confie à moi, et maintenant que nous y étions, l'angoisse remontait du fond de mes entrailles. Renesmée était une jeune fille très intelligente, capable de tout prévoir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire des cas, raisonnant parfois mieux que certains adultes, et le fait de la voir si désemparée m'inquiétait. En revenir au jugement de ses parents lui donnait l'impression d'être encore une enfant, chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. La situation pouvait pourtant sembler anodine. Une famille sur la côte Est, un petit ami sur la côte Ouest, et un choix à faire entre les deux. Beaucoup d'humains avaient du être confrontés à ça, mais leurs tergiversations s'arrêtaient là. L'un ou l'autre. Pour notre part, il y avait des vies en jeux, des jeunes Quileutes dont le sort dépendait de notre arrivée près de leur territoire. Et puis la jeunesse éternelle. Comment expliquer qu'après six ans d'absence nous étions encore parfaitement les mêmes? Il avait déjà été difficile de rester jusqu'à la « majorité » de Renesmée sans trop attirer les soupçons, mais si nous faisions notre grand retour, il serait trop risqué de se justifier d'une quelconque manière. Bien sûr nous pouvions emménager dans les environs, assez loin de la Push, mais ma fille avait été claire là-dessus: pas de déménagement contraint. Il était hors de question pour elle que sa famille quitte la Floride dans un autre motif que l'envie de voir du pays et l'ennuie mortel provoqué par la région. J'étais certaine que chacun des Cullen y était allé de son petit discours comme quoi nous avions l'éternité devant nous, que bouger ne faisait pas de mal, qu'une nouvelle maison à aménager était bon pour la santé d'Alice et Esmé et que son bien-être était la priorité. Mais Renesmée ne voulait pas être une priorité justement. Elle ne cessait de répéter que notre vie n'était pas basée sur la sienne, que notre bonheur était plus important que le sien._**

**_- notre épanouissement ne dépend pas de là où l'on vit ma chérie, tentais-je une nouvelle fois._**

**_- bien sûr que si, répondit-elle._**

**_- pas pour nous. Imagine, on peut vivre dans toutes les villes du monde et la seule chose dont on aura à se préoccuper au bout de quelques années ce sera que les gens ne nous soupçonnent pas de posséder la jeunesse éternelle!_**

**_Un léger sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres._**

**_- tu es bien optimiste maman._**

**_- et toi tu cherches à rendre trop importantes des choses futiles pour nous, déclarais-je en passant ma main dans ses boucles parfaitement dessinées._**

**_Elle n'abdiqua pas, mais ne se défendit pas non plus. Je ne savais pas comment l'imprégnation pouvait faire évoluer ma fille maintenant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été loin de Jacob, elle était portée à travers les années par la colère et l'indifférence, mais désormais ce n'était plus le cas, et force m'était de constater qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la même réaction. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que cette magie indienne était un fardeau pour ceux qui en étaient atteint. Je voyais ça comme une maladie. Une maladie d'amour, avec des symptômes apparaissant dès que l'âme-sœur s'éloignait, le libre arbitre terrassé par cette personne sur qui on avait posé les yeux._**

**_Et ma fille était là, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement avec cette douleur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, avec ce trou béant à la place du cœur, avec son cerveau qui lui hurlait d'un côté de le rejoindre et de l'autre, faire passer sa famille avant tout. Mais je sentais que les assauts répétés de cette imprégnation la fragilisait, et détruisait peu à peu ses convictions. Ça, plus les Cullen qui ne cessaient d'enfoncer le clou sur le fait que la Floride n'était pas si géniale pour des vampires, et nous commencions doucement à la voir céder du terrain. Ce soir, j'aurais pu porter le coup de grâce, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas faire ce choix à sa place. J'étais juste là pour qu'elle se confie et pour l'aider à avancer vers la bonne décision, pas la forcer à retourner à la Push avec nous dans ses bagages._**

**_Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, continuant de jouer avec son téléphone entre ses doigts. Dans son expression, je me revoyais étant humaine, indécise, faible de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes sentiments à ma guise. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serrai contre moi. Elle se laissa faire, exténuée._**

**_- j'ai peur, me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence absolu._**

**_J'étais concentrée sur les images de ses rêves qui la hantaient chaque nuit._**

**_- pour Jake?_**

**_Elle ne dit rien mais son dernier cauchemar répondit à sa place._**

**_- Renesmée…_**

**_- il y a quelque chose maman, me coupa-t-elle. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. J'ai cette angoisse qui me pèse et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis loin de lui, ou bien si c'est réellement fondé…_**

**_Je ne répondis pas, et je vis, aussi bien que si c'était moi qui les créaient, des scénarios de tous types s'insinuer dans son esprit, dont le dernier se soldait par la mort de Jacob, mordu par un Volturi. La scène fit rater un battement au cœur de ma fille et elle se redressa vivement._**

**_- les Volturi ne reviendront pas, tu n'as rien à craindre avec eux, tentais-je de la rassurer._**

**_- ça pourrait très bien arriver avec d'autres, je les ai imaginés eux, parce qu'ils me font peur…_**

**_- Jake sait très bien se défendre. Il serait vexé s'il voyait ça!_**

**_Je changeai de tactique mais ça ne fit pas grand effet puisqu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se passant les mains sur le visage._**

**_- j'ai trop de choses qui se mélangent dans ma tête, avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée. J'ai pas envie que vous quittiez la ville juste pour moi, et puis j'ai pas envie non plus que d'autres jeunes se transforment à cause de mon retour, j'ai pas envie de perdre Jacob, j'ai pas envie qu'Embry continue de souffrir parce qu'il est loin de la meute et qu'il ne peut pas se transformer en loup comme il le voudrait…_**

**_Elle ne put finir, sa voix étouffée par un sanglot. Je me levai à mon tour et la serrai doucement contre moi. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, je sentis la présence d'Edward dans mon dos. Il s'approcha et passa une main dans les cheveux de Renesmée suivie d'un baiser._**

**_- calme-toi mon ange, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se détachait un peu de moi pour le regarder._**

**_- je suis désolée pour tout ça papa, dit-elle d'une petite voix._**

**_Il lui offrit un merveilleux sourire et lui intima qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser pour ça. Que rien n'était de sa faute. Et elle repensa soudain à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, Lena, à qui elle avait brisé les rêves selon elle. Un nouveau sanglot vint secouer ses frêles épaules et je compris que le mur qu'elle s'était créé venait définitivement de tomber, laissant échapper toutes ses émotions trop longtemps retenues._**

**_- viens, allons dans ta chambre, lui intima son père._**

**_Je les suivis, et une fois dans son lit Renesmée se blottit contre Edward. J'aurais pu sourire, elle qui répugnait tant à faire des câlins désormais, mais je la sentais tellement désemparée qu'elle ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. M'asseyant près d'elle, je l'embrassai sur la tempe et lui chuchotai un je t'aime._**

**_- elle aussi, m'informa mon mari._**

**_Après une quinzaine de minutes, son esprit parut enfin s'apaiser et je redescendis, ne voulant pas les déranger. Je croisais Embry dans la cuisine, fouillant les placards._**

**_- tu cherches quelque chose? Demandais-je._**

**_- le pain de mie, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée._**

**_Je le fixai, et vis à ses yeux brillants qu'il était fatigué. Je contournai la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et l'invitai à s'asseoir alors que je me saisissais du pain._**

**_- tu n'as pas dormi?_**

**_- non. Et puis j'ai entendu Nessie._**

**_Je ne répondis rien et m'occupai de beurrer les tranches._**

**_- jambon fromage ça te va ?_**

**_- tant que c'est mangeable, tout me va!_**

**_Je ris légèrement en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin._**

**_- elle va mieux? S'enquit le loup._**

**_J'haussai les épaules._**

**_- je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se borne. C'est vrai, vous êtes des vampires, vous pouvez vivre où bon vous semble comme tu as dit. Et au pire, elle peut faire l'effort de s'émanciper un peu. Quelques mois sans sa famille c'est pas le bout du monde quand on a l'éternité, dit Embry en jouant avec un couteau._**

**_- tu connais Renesmée, soupirais-je en lui tendant son sandwich._**

**_- toujours à chercher compliqué !_**

**_Il me remercia et croqua directement dans la moitié de la tranche. M'apprêtant à m'asseoir en face de lui, je me ravisai et retournai vers le comptoir pour lui en faire un deuxième._**

**_- bonne idée, dit-il la bouche pleine._**

**_- et toi ça va? Le questionnais-je._**

**_Je ne l'entendis plus mâcher pendant une ou deux secondes. Réfléchissait-il au mensonge qu'il allait me donner ou n'avait-il pas envie de répondre? Me retournant, je vis sa mine s'assombrir, et il posa son quart de sandwich. Mauvais signe. Rien n'arrêtait un loup durant son repas si ce n'était quelque chose d'important._**

**_- Embry…_**

**_Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et poussa un soupir._**

**_- j'ai un peu de mal, avoua-t-il._**

**_- personne ne t'en voudra si tu rentre avant Renesmée tu sais, l'encourageais-je._**

**_Il rit jaune._**

**_- personne t'en est sûre? Jacob me tuerait s'il savait que je veux laisser son imprégnée ici avec Nathan!_**

**_- tu peux compter sur Rosalie pour être sur ses talons en permanence, me défendis-je._**

**_Ses sourcils se levèrent._**

**_- c'est bien connu, Jake a une confiance aveugle en Rosalie…_**

**_Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et levai les yeux au ciel._**

**_- il n'a qu'à venir s'il est pas content! Lançais-je._**

**_Le loup garou rigola franchement face à mon attitude puérile. Je n'aimais pas que l'on sous-estime ma famille._**

**_- tu sais ce Nathan, repris-je, il a beau être apprécié de tout les Cullen, il n'en reste pas moins un invité, et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, crois moi qu'il déguerpirait bien vite!_**

**_- tu ne l'aimes pas hein? Dit Embry._**

**_- je fais confiance à ma fille, mais je me méfie toujours des nouveaux vampires c'est tout, répliquais-je en posant enfin le deuxième sandwich devant lui. Et Jacob n'a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter. Ni même à être jaloux!_**

**_Il sourit, et recommença à mâchouiller bruyamment._**

**_- et puis, conclus-je, ça ne devrait plus être très long avant que Renesmée ne le rejoigne._**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour!

Me revoilà, plus en avance que la dernière fois, avec un chapitre un peu plus long (un peu) que d'habitude.

Bref j'attends vos avis avec impatience! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7:<strong>

_**Embry POV**_

_**Je n'avais jamais été si concentré pour ne pas muter que durant ces derniers jours. Je contrôlais constamment mes tremblements et dormais le moins possible, mais à partir du moment où j'avais commencé à beaucoup moins manger, les Cullen m'avaient quasiment viré de chez eux. Ce fut avec l'impression d'avoir failli à ma mission mais tout de même soulagé, que j'étais alors revenu à la Push. Nessie m'avait promis qu'elle me suivrait sous peu et une certaine lueur dans ses yeux m'avait confirmé ses dires. Comme son père m'avait mené à l'aéroport en insistant largement sur le fait que son état s'était amélioré au contraire du mien, j'avais été dans l'impossibilité de faire demi-tour. **_

_**C'était donc seul, avec mon sac de sport sur l'épaule, que j'avançais dans l'herbe fraîche de ce lundi matin. Je savais que Jake allait me hurler dessus d'avoir laissé Renesmée près de Nathan, mais, et ça me faisait mal de le penser, j'avais confiance en Rosalie. Ça m'était devenu presque vital de revenir ici, et rien que de sentir le doux mélange entre le parfum de la forêt et le sel de l'océan, je me sentais déjà mieux. Je devais juste aller voir Sam pour l'informer de mon arrivée, faire un détour pour embrasser ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte bosser, et ensuite j'allais passer trois jours minimum sous ma forme lupine à courir le plus possible. Je souriais d'avance.**_

_**Je marchais le long du sentier boueux qui menait à la maison de Sam, heureux de voir qu'ici les flaques d'eau régnaient toujours, que la dernière trace de bitume se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres, et qu'aucun building ne venait dépasser la hauteur des sapins. Même les filles en bikini ne me manquaient pas. J'avais trainé parmi elles des journées entières, au cas où mon imprégnée soit l'une d'entre elles, avait osé comme excuse Renesmée, et ça m'avait amplement suffit. J'allais retrouver mes frères, la bouffe d'Emilie, le canapé de ma maison, les gâteaux de ma mère, et aucune pouf en jupe ultra courte ne valait ces plaisirs là. Même si elle avait des gros seins.**_

_**Alors que j'arrivais à proximité de la bâtisse, je fus déçu de ne pas entendre le moindre signe de vie à l'intérieur. Aucun palpitant ne résonnait, et je me dis que finalement ma transformation se ferait plus vite. Au mieux, Sam était sous forme de loup, au pire, ma mère le préviendrait elle-même. Comme tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je fis volte-face et me mis à courir en direction de la maison familiale, si famille il y avait déjà eu n'incluant pas ma mère, la meute et moi.**_

_**Seulement, en passant devant chez Billy, je perçus la désagréable odeur du sang. Pas assez pour que ce soit en grande quantité, mais suffisamment pour que je m'en inquiète et décide de m'arrêter. Je m'approchai et frappai quelques coups à la porte.**_

_**- Billy? Appelais-je.**_

_**En essayant d'occulter la petite voix dans ma tête qui me criait qu'il y avait un problème, je me concentrai sur ce que j'aurais pu entendre, chose qui se révéla infructueuse. **_

_**- Jacob? Tentai-je à nouveau.**_

_**Pas de réponse. Je décidai donc d'ouvrir doucement la porte, tout de même anxieux de ce que je pouvais trouver derrière. La cuisine était vide, et l'odeur ne venait pas d'ici. Je visitai rapidement toutes les pièces jusqu'à finir dans le salon où ce que je vis termina de m'angoisser. Le fauteuil roulant du père de Jake était là, vide. Comme le dossier du canapé me barrait en partie la vue, j'avais peur de m'approcher et de faire une découverte macabre étant donné que je n'entendais pas les battements réguliers d'un cœur. Qu'est-ce que je faisais si je voyais son corps étendu par terre? Une boule me monta à la gorge et j'imaginais déjà Jacob totalement effondré en apprenant la nouvelle. Je me giflai intérieurement pour avoir pensé une demi-seconde que ça ferait revenir Nessie plus vite. M'approchant lentement, je pus, presque avec soulagement, respirer à nouveau quand je ne vis personne sur le sol. Mais très vite, la peur reprit le dessus. Où était-il? Mon côté joueur, pas vraiment le bienvenu à cet instant, me fit penser que peut être, miraculeusement, Billy avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et qu'actuellement il visionnait les images de moi que lui donnait sa caméra cachée, riant de la tête que je devais afficher. Et je me rendis compte que je partais vraiment trop loin dans mon imagination quand j'étais sous pression. Faisant un tour sur moi-même, juste au cas où, je décidai de sortir mon portable et d'appeler Jake. Qui ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Je contournai le sofa, et vis que l'odeur de sang provenait du coin de la table basse. Un scénario se mit alors en place dans mon esprit. Billy était tombé, sa tête avait heurté le meuble, Jacob était parti l'emmener à l'hôpital et avait pris en renfort Sam et Emilie. C'était certainement ça. N'ayant pas le numéro de Rachel, j'en vins à fouiller les tiroirs de la cuisine, près du téléphone fixe, histoire d'avoir quelques renseignements. Quand j'eus trouvé le bout de papier et comptabilisé le nombre de bip à sept, j'eus la vague impression que ne pas se soucier des appels téléphoniques était une tare dans la famille Black. Finalement, je refis un tour dans la maison, histoire de, et sortis sur le perron. Aller à l'hôpital me prendrait trop de temps, et en sachant que c'était une simple hypothèse de ma part je risquais de ne jamais les croiser là-bas.**_

_**Je me doutais qu'au peu de vampires qui trainaient désormais dans le coin je ne trouverai peut être aucun des gars sous forme lupine, mais je décidais quand même de tenter le coup. Je filai jusque chez moi, ayant trop de vêtements sur le dos, et portant toujours mon sac qui me servait de valise. Une fois arrivé, je jetai ce dernier sur la table, lançai mes baskets dans un coin, enlevai mon t-shirt et courus dans ma chambre pour y trouver une ficelle. Je fis demi-tour et, sans fermer la porte d'entrée, me précipitai dans les bois pour virer mon short, l'attacher et muter tranquillement. Ce qui arriva plus vite que prévu étant donné le nombre de jours que mon loup avait attendu pour être libéré. Une fois sous cette forme, je pris le temps de souffler un peu, et savourer enfin ce moment. J'aurais préféré que ça se passe dans de meilleures circonstances mais j'étais malgré tout heureux de retrouver mes quatre pattes et mes sens surdéveloppés. Instinctivement je me mis à galoper entre les arbres, si vite qu'un humain n'aurait perçu qu'une ombre. Je laissai faire le loup et oubliai un peu mon côté Homme. J'étais ivre de joie, je respirais enfin et seule mon angoisse croissante venait gâcher cet instant précieux.**_

_**Après avoir bien profité de mes retrouvailles, je me mis à réfléchir un peu plus à ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait personne dans ma tête. Aucun de mes frères n'était « connecté » à moi, et même si je ne m'en étonnais pas vu l'heure, j'étais quand même déçu. Il fallait l'avouer, entendre leurs voix et leurs railleries me manquait. Et j'allais devoir attendre avant de savoir ce qui se tramait à la Push. Je songeais un instant au fait qu'ils me préparaient peut être tous une fête, qu'un des Cullen m'avait vendu sur mon retour et que la surprise se retournerait contre moi. Mais la réalité me frappa quand je repensais au fauteuil de Billy et au sang sur la table basse. Comment je pouvais imaginer un truc pareil après avoir vu ça? Mon plaisir de retrouver cette immense forêt s'estompa encore un peu plus, et rien que le fait d'être en loup augmentait la sensation de mal être. Je me sentais seul, et de savoir que ma mère était certainement déjà partie au travail, un vide se creusait en moi. C'était comme si la réserve avait été désertée et que j'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant. Chose impossible puisqu'en me concentrant assez je pouvais entendre la vie qui habitait certaines maisons non loin de là où je passais. Je commençais à être légèrement en colère contre moi-même, contre cette habitude à toujours aggraver ou minimiser les situations. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un coup du sort, d'une succession d'évènements qui faisait que Sam et Emilie n'étaient pas chez eux, ni Jacob, ni son père et certainement plus ma mère. Mais le problème était là, en me concentrant de nouveau quelques secondes sur ce que je faisais, je remarquais que j'étais près de chez Paul et Rachel, tout en étant auparavant passé par la maison de Jared et celle de Quil. Inconsciemment je comptais vérifier si tout le monde allait bien, et mon loup s'en chargeait. Je me sentais le besoin de m'assurer que la meute était au complet. Finalement je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir muté, car le stress, qu'il était clair que je m'imposais, prenait une forme différente avec le côté animal. J'étais à l'affût, cherchant à protéger mon territoire et le reste des loups. C'était assez étrange et déstabilisant comme sensation, pas vraiment la même chose que quand nous chassions les sangsues. La sœur de Jacob et son compagnon n'étaient donc pas là et la chose n'aurait pas dû m'alerter plus que ça puisqu'ils étaient constamment partis en vadrouille. Mais comme j'étais clairement en train de me faire un film, cette information ne prit pas le ton voulu. Tout comme le fait que Jared passait plus de temps devant chez Kim que chez lui, et que Quil mangeait presque tous les lundis midi chez les parents de Claire, d'où leurs absences également. **_

_**Continuant ma tournée, je fus sacrément soulagé en entendant la voix de Sue une fois arrivé chez elle. Je savais qu'elle serait forcément au courant de quelque chose. Je me dépêchai de muter à nouveau, de mettre mon short et de me précipiter devant sa porte. Donnant des coups que je savais brusques, j'attendis tout de même patiemment qu'elle daigne raccrocher son téléphone et venir m'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit après plusieurs secondes.**_

_**- tiens Embry! Tu es enfin revenu! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant pour me prendre dans ses bras.**_

_**Chose qu'elle ne fit pas car elle dut voir ma tête entre temps.**_

_**- qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.**_

_**Elle se recula pour me laisser entrer.**_

_**- c'est Leah? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Seth?**_

_**Je la sentais complètement affolée tout à coup alors qu'elle se plaçait devant moi les larmes aux yeux. Je devais vraiment faire une tête d'enterrement.**_

_**- non non, je pense que tout va bien de leur côté, dis-je rapidement pour la rassurer. **_

_**Ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Je décidais d'aller droit au but.**_

_**- je suis passé chez Billy…, commençais-je avant de faire une pause pour voir si elle réagissait. Il n'était pas là, mais j'ai trouvé son fauteuil roulant, dans le salon.**_

_**Elle ne bougea pas, attendant certainement la suite.**_

_**- y'avait aussi… du sang.**_

_**Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et je fus obligé de préciser aussitôt que le liquide se trouvait en petite quantité, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense trop longtemps qu'il avait fait une hémorragie ou une chose du même genre.**_

_**- mais… tu as essayé d'appeler Jacob? Dit-elle soudain en retournant vers son fixe, prête à le faire.**_

_**- oui mais il ne répond pas, comme d'habitude.**_

_**Elle tenta quand même le coup, et après environs trois minutes pendant lesquelles elle se mordit vivement les lèvres en attente d'une réponse, raccrocha en secouant la tête.**_

_**- j'suis allé chez Sam aussi, mais personne. Je pensais que vous sauriez où est passée la meute? Ajoutais-je.**_

_**- ils traquaient des vampires ce matin…, avoua-t-elle en blêmissant. Oh mon dieu est-ce que tu pense que Billy s'est fait attaquer par l'un d'entre eux?**_

_**Je vis ses larmes refaire surface et elle se passa les mains sur ses joues.**_

_**- il n'y avait aucune odeur de vampire Sue, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça!**_

_**Mais le mauvais pressentiment qui se cachait au fond de mon esprit depuis mon arrivée refit surface. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine tandis que celui de Sue s'accélérait. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit précautionneusement.**_

_**- écoutez, je vais sillonner la forêt pour essayer de les trouver, d'accord? Dis-je en me retournant vers l'entrée.**_

_**- j'ai entendu Leah parler de plage à Seth mais je ne sais pas de quelle plage il s'agissait…**_

_**- je vais trouver! Lui assurais-je avant de sortir.**_

_**De retour sous ma forme lupine, je me mis à courir vers la plage la plus proche et me décidais à la longer histoire d'éviter les baigneurs intrépides, ignorant la température proche du dix. Je parcourais les kilomètres à la recherche du moindre petit indice mais je n'avais rien senti et rien entendu jusque là sauf quelques rires d'enfants et voix d'adultes aux endroits les plus fréquentés. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer étant donné que pour chasser nous étions en loup et que je n'étais toujours connecté à aucun esprit. Occupé à imaginer le pire, je ne remarquai pas aussitôt un parfum bien connu mais encore trop éloigné de moi. Jacob. Il se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètres au Nord, et je me mis à redoubler d'efforts pour le rejoindre. Il devait être sous sa forme humaine car je ne sentais pas l'odeur musquée du loup. Je ne sentais rien d'autre d'ailleurs, ce qui m'indiquait qu'il était seul. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux de ce retournement de situation ou bien si je devais m'inquiéter encore plus. Il était tout de même en pleine forêt, peut être avait-il besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Peut être que Billy avait vraiment eu quelque chose de grave, mais je savais que malgré mes réflexions, rien ne m'arrêterait. Je devais voir Jake.**_

_**Une fois à proximité, je me mis à le chercher. Nous étions à un endroit où les arbres étaient relativement espacés et je le trouvai facilement. Il était assis, le dos appuyé le long d'un tronc. Il avait l'air endormi, sauf qu'à entendre les battements trop légers de son cœur, je savais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Je la percevais d'ici, la fragrance infecte du venin qui se mélangeait au sang, et qui s'installait peu à peu dans le corps de mon meilleur ami. Mon propre palpitant eut un raté au moment où je retrouvai mon apparence humaine. J'eus un peu de mal à enfiler mon short, tellement mes mains tremblaient. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient en coton et qu'elles allaient me lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Elles firent quand même l'effort de me porter jusque Jake, et je me laissai tomber à genoux une fois à ses côtés. La marque des crocs dans son cou était à peine visible, et je savais que dans une minute elle aurait disparu.**_

_**- Jacob, osais-je en le secouant légèrement.**_

_**Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec difficulté avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi. J'avais la gorge nouée, il avait l'air complètement perdu, et je n'avais aucune idée s'il soufrait ou non. La seule chose que je savais, c'est qu'il allait mourir devant mes yeux dans peu de temps, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.**_

_**- Jake…, murmurais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.**_

_**Je sus qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose quand il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa volonté commençait à le quitter.**_

_**- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandais-je sans attendre de réponse en retour. Où sont les autres Jake?**_

_**Il grimaça une seconde, déglutissant avec difficulté, puis sembla se reprendre. Il prit une inspiration saccadée et chuchota des mots je ne compris pas. Le sang battait à mes oreilles et j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer. Dans mon esprit hurlait cette voix qui me disait qu'une chose affreuse était arrivée et qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de Jacob. Essayant tant bien que mal de me focaliser sur mon ami, je m'approchais et lui demandai de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Je savais que ça lui coûtait un effort considérable mais il fallait que je sache. Après quelques secondes où il rassembla ses dernières forces, je compris son ordre. « Sauve-les ». **_

_**- sauver qui Jake? Où sont les autres? M'affolais-je, sentant son pouls devenir irrégulier. Où sont-ils?**_

_**Mes yeux s'embuaient et je voyais inexorablement la fin s'approcher.**_

_**- Jake dis-moi où ils sont, s'il te plait!**_

_**Il me répéta encore une fois qu'il fallait que je les sauve, puis ferma les paupières, comme presque soulagé que je sois arrivé à temps.**_

_**- non, s'il te plait Jacob!**_

_**Je ne sus pas exactement quand son cœur cessa de battre, mais j'étais tellement perdu et vidé que j'avais l'impression d'être mort avec lui. Les larmes coulaient sans effort sur mes joues, et en voyant que sa tête glissait le long de l'écorce, je passai doucement une main dans son dos et l'allongeai dans l'herbe. Je restai par terre sans bouger, n'arrivant même plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce que je savais c'était que mon meilleur ami venait de partir, et que le reste de la meute était en danger. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient, et je n'étais même pas sûr de réussir à me transformer de nouveau pour les chercher. Il fallait pourtant, Jake avait usé de ses dernières forces pour me le demander. J'étais le seul à pouvoir faire ça, rester ici ne servirait qu'à m'abattre un peu plus. Il ne se réveillerait plus. Jamais.**_

_**Dans un effort surhumain, et poussé par le besoin de protéger mes frères, je me relevai lentement, tremblant de tous mes membres. M'essuyant brusquement les joues, je commençais à être envahi par une colère sourde contre les vampires qui avaient osé venir sur nos terres et tuer un des nôtres. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à le faire, mais je partis dans une direction bien précise à travers les bois, ne prenant même pas la peine de muter. Je le sentais au fond de moi, ils étaient tout près. Ils devaient me sentir arriver. Je me doutais bien que seul je ne ferais pas le poids, mais la rage grondait, et quitte à mourir aussi, je n'allais pas le faire sans causer quelques dégâts. **_

_**Mais je fus vite surpris par une forte odeur nauséabonde. C'était un mélange entre vampires, ce qui ne m'étonnait évidemment pas, et sang. Mon estomac se contracta et la bile me monta à la gorge. Je sus aussitôt à quoi m'attendre avant même que je n'arrive au bon endroit. Ce n'était qu'à quelques mètres, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de voir la scène comme si elle s'étalait devant mes yeux, à mes pieds. La seule chose qui traversa alors mon esprit était de savoir comment nous en étions arrivés là? Jacob avait eu tort de penser que je pourrais y faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais aucune chance de plus que les autres, de plus que lui. La peur n'osa même pas faire son apparition, et la colère s'estompa, laissant place à la douleur. Je continuai de marcher sans vraiment y prêter attention, et la première chose qui me ramena sur terre fut le corps sans vie d'Emilie, son t-shirt beige maculé de liquide rouge. Je ne fus même pas choqué. Je le savais, au fond de moi, depuis le début. **_

_**Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt.**_

_**Je continuai ma traversée, vide de sensations, tel un fantôme qui revenait sur le lieu de sa mort. Je reconnaissais à peine les dépouilles, mais celles que je dépassais emportaient avec elles une partie de moi. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver? Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas des êtres assez abominables pour traquer leurs victimes et non les attirer dans un piège? Car c'était ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi Billy et le reste des imprégnées se trouvaient là si ça n'avait été qu'une guerre loups / sangsues parmi tant d'autres? **_

_**J'avais l'impression que mon visage ne pourrait désormais plus rien exprimer. Les bras ballants, les jambes plantées dans la terre, j'attendais qu'on vienne pour moi. Et ça ne se fit pas n'amorçai aucun geste quand une main glacée empoigna mes cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière et dévoiler mon cou. **_

_**J'attendis presque impatiemment la quand les crocs se plantèrent dans ma jugulaire, j'ouvris les yeux sur un nouveau décor, sur de nouveaux personnages.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour, je voulais faire vite pour vous mettre ce chapitre mais Fanfiction a décidé de faire son chiant... Bref après moultes manipulations, voici ENFIN la suite (et si il manque des mots ou si la mise en page est bizarre je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai sauvegardé plusieurs fois et relu, mais j'ai peut être loupé des trucs!)

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à celles qui me suivent, à ma béta, et bienvenue aux nouvelles Melutw et Alfakyne

Bisous, et passez un bon dimanche! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8:<strong>

**_Renesmée POV_  
><strong>  
><em><strong>- je pense que tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer pour de bon cette fois! Lui dis-je, amusée.<strong>_

_**La première fois qu'il m'avait rencontrée, Nathan s'était permis un ton familier avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Seth lui fasse une remontrance. Depuis, il hésitait entre son respect et son amitié pour ma personne. Bien que je fusse habituée, j'avais l'impression que ça brouillait notre relation. Je me confiais souvent à lui, et même si je ne le considérais pas comme un membre de ma famille, je restais très attachée à ce vampire anglais. Nous parlions facilement et quand le vouvoiement revenait à l'attaque, j'avais l'impression qu'une barrière s'imposait entre nous, chose qui me dérangeait. Je savais qu'il était plus vieux que Carlisle du point de vue vampirique, et force m'était de constater que sa vision de l'amitié avec une femme n'était pas la même que la mienne. Après tout, il avait vécu seul une partie de sa vie, à se concentrer sur son régime alimentaire, il était donc normal qu'il ne soit pas très à l'aise avec une jeune fille, et qui plus est, n'ayant que quinze ans de vie sur terre.**_

_**- ça m'est difficile! Répondit-il alors qu'il tentait d'esquiver la foule qui traversait la route pour affluer sur le trottoir.**_

_**- tu as bien réussi la première fois qu'on s'est vus !**_

_**Il marchait vite et j'avais un peu de mal à le suivre, ne voulant renverser personne sur mon passage. Il était doué pour se frayer un chemin, c'était peut être son aura de vampire qui forçait les gens à s'écarter, mais moi j'avais la nette impression que personne ne me voyait. Nombreux étaient les coups d'épaules que je recevais, et intense était mon envie de me retourner pour leur crier que j'étais un demi-vampire et que je pouvais les tuer sur le champ si je voulais. Au lieu de ça, je me contentais de le penser chaque fois que je rentrais en contact avec quelqu'un, ce qui me valait des regards perdus et des êtres humains déboussolés, se demandant certainement si la pollution de la ville ne leur avait pas affecté quelques neurones. **_

_**- vrai! Vous… tu sais que je fais des efforts? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être comme tel avec les femmes. Quand je me suis trouvé face à… toi, j'ai voulu faire bonne impression en parlant comme les jeunes de maintenant, mais c'est vraiment bizarre. De mon temps même entre personnes du même âge il n'y avait pas de tutoiement.**_

_**Je rigolai. Il était vrai que Nathan détonnait complètement dans cet univers de strass et paillettes. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, la rue était illuminée par les nombreux néons de restaurants, d'hôtels, de bars, les gens riaient, s'amusaient, et lui paraissait totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas l'œil critique, juste curieux d'un tel changement entre chaque siècle qu'il avait traversé. Autant Carlisle avait su évoluer avec son temps, autant Nathan était resté figé dans son Angleterre des années 1600. **_

_**- pourtant tu as voyagé, tu n'es resté cloîtré chez toi qu'une infime partie de ta vie, histoire de ne plus avoir envie de sang humain.**_

_**- oui, mais je ne parlais que très peu. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer, c'est vrai! Dit-il gêné.**_

_**- et bien il va falloir changer tes habitudes mon cher! Lançai-je alors que nous prenions une rue perpendiculaire à celle que nous venions de traverser et qui menait à la villa.**_

_**- le conseil s'applique également pour toi, éluda-t-il.**_

_**- j'y réfléchis figure toi!**_

_**- peut être mais tu n'agis pas en conséquences. Regarde, moi, j'ai déjà appliqué la leçon! Dit-il fière de lui, bombant le torse plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà, habitude bourgeoise oblige.**_

_**- j'attends un signe du destin, dis-je en soupirant.**_

_**Il haussa les sourcils, sachant très bien que je me moquais de lui.**_

_**- alors tu n'es pas prête de retourner le voir ton Jacob!**_

_**Je ne répondis rien, sachant qu'il avait raison.**_

_**Arrivés devant la grille qui protégeait notre propriété, je composai le code qui permettait aux membres de ma famille de pouvoir entrer sans avoir à sonner. Une fois dans la cour je remarquai un certain raffut à l'intérieur à mesure que nous approchions. Je me hâtai de monter les marches et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, suivie de Nathan. Ma mère se tenait debout entre la table basse et un des canapés sur lequel était assis Emmett.**_

_**- déjà revenus de votre promenade dominicale? Lança-t-il avec son sourire en coin, alors que Rosalie traversait la pièce en direction de la terrasse, des planches en bois brisées entre les mains.**_

_**-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demandais-je, soudain inquiète.**_

_**Alice descendit l'escalier de son pas aérien et s'arrêta face à moi, la mine contrite.**_

_**- Embry a eu un léger souci. Mais tout va bien, juste un peu de casse, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant mes yeux s'écarquiller.**_

_**Rosalie refit le chemin inverse, ne nous adressa même pas un regard en remontant à l'étage, et je m'apprêtai à la suivre quand je vis Embry suivi de mon père descendre à leur tour. **_

_**-est-ce que ça va? M'enquis-je avant de voir le visage blanc comme un linge de mon ami répondre indirectement à ma question.**_

_**Voir un Quileute pâle était une chose assez rare. Il n'égalerait jamais un vampire, mais tout de même, c'était impressionnant. **_

_**- mais… **_

_**Je fus interrompue par le loup-garou qui me serra dans ses bras avec force. Et une vague d'angoisse s'abattit sur moi. Il était arrivé quelque chose à La Push.**_

_**- Em'…**_

_**- il faut rentrer, dit-il en me relâchant. Et si tu ne veux pas venir, alors j'irai seul.**_

_**Je secouai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il était arrivé quelque chose à un des membres de la meute? À Jacob? Était-il…**_

_**- Renesmée ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, intervint mon père.**_

_**- ton loup a fait un rêve, lança Rosalie agacée et de retour parmi nous, les bras chargés de nouveaux débris.**_

_**Mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.**_

_**- écoute Nessie j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un truc est en train de se passer là-bas j'en ai la certitude, et en plus de ça personne ne répond au téléphone, reprit Embry.**_

_**- il a rêvé que tout le monde était mort dans sa réserve, du coup il pense que c'est la réalité, continua Rose en s'éloignant vers la baie vitrée.**_

_**Mon ami lui lança un regard indigné mais reporta son attention sur moi.**_

_**- crois-moi Ness, je le sens au plus profond de mes entrailles!**_

_**Je posai ma main sur son bras, voyant qu'il commençait à trembler.**_

_**- ok, on se calme! Dis-je en haussant le ton. Déjà vous allez arrêter de me donner les informations au compte-gouttes, parce que je ne comprends rien!**_

_**Mon père fit un signe de tête et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon. Je pris place dans un des sofas, accompagnée de Nathan, Esmée et Emmett, tandis que mes parents et Carlisle restaient debout. Ma mère avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles tout en réfléchissant intensément. J'étais sûre qu'elle planifiait déjà le départ d'Embry. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.**_

_**- **__**j'ai rêvé que je revenais à la réserve sans toi, qu'il n'y avait personne ni chez Sam ni chez Billy. Je suis allé chez Sue qui m'a dit que la meute avait senti un vampire et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Je suis parti à leur recherche, dans la forêt et j'ai trouvé Jake…**_

_**Il fit une pause et me fixa un court instant, se triturant les mains.**_

_**- il s'était fait mordre. Avant de mourir il m'a demandé de sauver les autres mais je savais pas où ils étaient, j'étais perdu et j'entendais personne sous ma forme de loup. Et puis j'ai continué mon chemin et je les ai tous trouvés…**_

_**Je comprenais à quel point il avait envie de rentrer. Si j'avais rêvé de la même chose concernant ma famille, j'en aurais aussitôt profité pour passer plus de temps avec eux. Mais Embry était loin des siens et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était prendre son mal en patience.**_

_**- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? Demandais-je. Tu t'es réveillé?**_

_**- je me suis fait mordre et ensuite je me suis réveillé. Sous ma forme lupine.**_

_**- il s'agissait sûrement d'un mécanisme de défense, intervint mon grand père. **_

_**Mon ami acquiesça simplement mais ne dit rien. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper continuaient de faire des allers-retours, mais bientôt ce dernier resta avec nous.**_

_**Je tentai de ne pas m'arrêter sur les détails du rêve, ou plutôt du cauchemar, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer Jacob mourir. Mon cœur rata un battement et je fus vite de retour dans la réalité, mon père me regardant avec une certaine appréhension.**_

_**- tu sais, il est dix heures du soir là-bas, tentais-je de rassurer Embry. Les garçons sont peut être encore en train de patrouiller, Emilie doit dormir, Billy et Sue également…**_

_**Plus je parlais, moins je me trouvais convaincante. **_

_**- tu ne ressens rien toi? Me demanda soudain le loup garou. T'as pas l'impression que Jake est en danger, je sais pas, qu'il est blessé?**_

_**- non je suis désolée, je n'ai aucun pressentiment ou quoi que ce soit. Mais tu sais ce genre de cauchemars peut être très déstabilisant, et tu es loin d'eux…**_

_**- c'est peut être un signe, qu'il faut que vous les rejoignez, proposa Nathan.**_

_**L'attitude d'Embry changea du tout au tout. Il parut soudain en colère.**_

_**- il est hors de question que je laisse Nessie ici, Jake va me tuer!**_

_**- s'il n'est pas déjà mort, piqua Rosalie qui devait avoir fini de sortir ce qui restait des meubles.**_

_**Je lui lançai un regard outré et elle détourna le sien.**_

_**- je voulais dire, avec Renesmée, reprit Nathan comme si de rien était.**_

_**Le loup, qui avait fini de fusiller ma tante des yeux, reporta son attention sur le vampire, et finalement sur moi. **_

_**Voilà que mon signe du destin évoqué plus tôt faisait son apparition.**_

_**- je pense qu'il a raison, dit enfin ma mère après plusieurs secondes de silence pendant lesquelles, je le savais, tout le monde attendait une réponse de ma part.**_

_**- mais on ne peut pas attendre? On peut réessayer de téléphoner dans la journée, quelqu'un finira bien par répondre, proposais-je, ayant l'impression que tout s'enchaînait trop vite.**_

_**- oui on ne va pas non plus réserver un vol pour tout de suite, me soutint Emmett.**_

_**Embry paraissait soucieux, et je savais qu'il prenait son sentiment d'insécurité très au sérieux. Il se leva, sortit de la maison en silence et j'en fis de même.**_

_**- attends, on peut en discuter s'il te plaît? Demandai-je en arrivant à son niveau.**_

_**Il se dirigeait vers le fond du jardin, voulant certainement s'éloigner le plus possible de la villa. Ce qui était difficile car la cour n'était pas très grande.**_

_**- je comprends ce que tu ressens, osai-je.**_

_**Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.**_

_**- non. Tu restes ici pour quoi? Pour ne pas faire déménager ta famille de vampires. Ils sont immortels Nessie, ils peuvent habiter autant d'années qu'ils veulent dans toutes les villes du monde! Et puis l'état de Washington est assez grand pour qu'ils n'aient pas à venir trop près de la réserve. Tu cherches la petite bête, voilà tout! On a une excuse pour enfin rentrer et toi tu veux encore attendre!**_

_**- tu la cherches pas non plus la petite bête? Tu fais un rêve où tout le monde meurt, et à peine réveillé tu veux aller les voir parce que t'as la trouille. Je vois Jacob se faire tuer toutes les nuits et ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure pour rentrer! Criai-je.**_

_**- et bien tu devrais! Parce que je commence vraiment à me demander si tu comptes le revoir un jour! S'énerva-t-il.**_

_**Son insinuation me vexa profondément, et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, quelque peu hors de moi. Je reculai, et finalement fis demi-tour pour rentrer.**_

_**À l'intérieur, les membres de ma famille me regardèrent passer sans dire un mot, et je filai rapidement dans ma chambre. Claquant la porte et me rendant compte de mon attitude totalement puérile et incompréhensible, je m'allongeai sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Mon père avait compris le message que je ne voulais de personne dans ma chambre, et pas de lui dans ma tête. Je me sentis enveloppée de la bulle protectrice de ma mère et appréciai enfin le bien-être de pouvoir penser librement.**_

_**Le fait est que moi aussi j'étais aussi perdue qu'eux quant à mon comportement. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue quelques années en arrière, quand je ne contrôlais pas vraiment mes émotions et surtout mes actions. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille ne déménage à cause de moi, certes, mais mon retour à la Push me faisait un peu peur. Et ce, pour une raison obscure. J'avais beau y réfléchir, envisager toutes les hypothèses, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas cette envie irrépressible de rentrer. J'avais terriblement besoin de retrouver Jacob et les autres, de voir Emilie enceinte, d'en savoir plus sur leur vie, mais si le retour des Cullen, même dans les environs, signait aussi le retour des problèmes?**_

_**Ce qui venait de se passer ce soir avait été très rapide. J'étais au pied du mur. Décevoir Embry et les autres, ou me lancer enfin dans l'aventure et rester définitivement là bas? Vu comme ça, le choix était vite fait.**_

_**- je peux entrer? Entendis-je dire derrière la porte.**_

_**Mon loup garou d'ami n'avait déjà plus l'air d'être en colère, et je n'avais plus de raison de lui en vouloir non plus.**_

_**- oui, dis-je simplement.**_

_**Il pénétra dans ma chambre et vint s'adosser à mon dressing. Il soupira avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.**_

_**- je suis désolé, avoua-t-il.**_

_**- moi aussi, dis-je en me redressant.**_

_**Je le fixai, attendant qu'il parle, car je me doutais qu'il ne venait pas juste pour ça, enfreignant ma règle d'entière solitude en ce lieu.**_

_**-j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.**_

_**- vas-y, l'incitais-je d'un mouvement de la main.**_

_**- j'attends qu'il fasse jour à la Push pour avoir des nouvelles des autres, et si j'ai raison et qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose, on part tous les deux!**_

_**Je rigolai sans joie en le regardant.**_

_**- et s'il se passe rien? **_

_**- vous rentrez quand même, dit une voix derrière Embry.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour.

Euh comment dire... Désolée du retard? (si on peut appeler ça un retard). Pour être franche, j'avais plus envie d'écrire. Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça PAF plus d'inspiration, pas le temps, pas la tête à ça, bref. Heureusement c'est parti aussi vite que c'est arrivé et je suis de retour! Enfin! Bon ce que j'ai pondu là, c'est pas très long (comme d'hab vous me direz) mais on va dire que c'est une preuve que je ne vous laisse pas tomber, et que je suis bien vivante, même si nous avons été un bon nombre à en douter, j'en suis sûre!

En tout cas MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, aux anciennes qui me suivent toujours, aux nouvelles et aux nouvelles non-inscrites, Lougario, Karina, , cerisette (ah non, le vouvoiement c'est pour les vieux! ;D), Mimi, clem. J'ai jamais autant reçu de reviews pour un chapitre, ça fait plaisir et ça motive (même si avec le temps que j'ai mis à poster vous aurez du mal à me croire!).

Bref, en espérant que la suite se fera moins attendre, pleins de bisous! Je vous aime!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9:<strong>

**_Alice POV_**

**_Je passai devant ce qui restait de la chambre d'ami, où le loup fermait déjà son sac de voyage, et entrai en coup de vent dans la pièce où se trouvait ma nièce adorée._**

**_- je t'ai choisi des vêtements parfaits pour partir! clamai-je en ouvrant les portes de son dressing._**

**_J'avais déjà vu de quoi sa valise serait constituée et je ne mis qu'une dizaine de minutes pour la remplir. Minutes pendant lesquelles Renesmée resta allongée sur son lit, à fixer la merveilleuse peinture blanche du plafond._**

**_- tu ne veux pas partir? Demandai-je alors que je rangeais ses bijoux dans un petit coffre._**

**_- si, répondit-elle mollement._**

**_Cent pour cent convaincue._**

**_- ne te fais pas de soucis, nous aurons une maison près de Port Angeles, et si c'est encore trop près de la réserve, il y a la petite ville de Sequim qui est très accueillante, et où les maisons sont à des prix abordables!_**

**_- comme si on avait besoin de « prix abordables »! Répliqua-t-elle._**

**_- j'essaie juste de faire la conversation vois-tu, et tout est bon à dire quand on a l'impression de parler seule!_**

**_- et c'est pour ça que tu parles tout le temps! Ajouta-t-elle dans un demi-sourire._**

**_Je fis l'effort de soupirer et retournai à sa valise._**

**_- tout va bien se passer chérie, je ne vois aucun nuage à l'horizon, et crois moi, si j'avais un doute je te le dirai._**

**_- mais moi tu ne me vois pas dans tes visions, ni les loups, dit-elle._**

**_- peut être, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à tes loups, ça se répercuterait sur ton humeur, ce qui se répercuterait sur l'humeur de tes parents, et eux je peux les voir!_**

**_Elle afficha une mine perplexe, hésitant entre suivre ma réflexion ou rester sur ses hypothèses bancales. De toute façon je nous voyais déjà dans l'avion donc qu'elle soit d'humeur ou non, dans quelques heures nous serions de retour dans l'état de Washington._**

**_- et s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose, nous serons là pour les aider. Et Miami c'est pas si génial que ça pour les vampires, sortir la nuit, toujours du soleil. Et le sang de crocodile c'est pas la joie!_**

**_- moi je les préfère en sac à main, remarqua Rosalie en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce. Nessie je voulais savoir si tu comptais vendre certains de tes vêtements?_**

**_- bien sûr que non! Criai-je en même temps que ma nièce affirmait le contraire._**

**_Je me tournai vers cette dernière et ses yeux me fixèrent l'air de dire « ce sont encore mes fringues à ce que je sache! ». Je capitulai._**

**_- de toute façon je vais te refaire une garde robe, la prévins-je._**

**_- très bien, alors choisis ceux que tu veux et le reste je passerai les prendre, dit Rosalie en s'éclipsant._**

**_Renesmée se leva sans entrain et commença à parcourir les étagères à la recherche de ses préférences._**

**_- attends je t'aide._**

**_- pas question! D'ailleurs tu vas sortir de ma chambre et t'occuper de ta valise._**

**_- mais elle est déjà faite! Me plaignis-je. Et celle de Jasper aussi._**

**_- n'y a-t-il rien d'autre à faire que des valises dans cette maison? Ironisa-t-elle._**

**_- et bien, ton père est actuellement en train de s'occuper des billets d'avion, Esmée attend une heure plus décente pour demander à ce que les meubles et autres soient livrés à Port Angeles, Emmett s'occupe de trier la nourriture et Carlisle et Jasper mettent dans des cartons ce qu'il y a à mettre dans des cartons. Ah et j'oubliais, notre future maison nous appartient déjà!_**

**_Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien._**

**_- et dire que j'étais venue dans ma chambre avec l'espoir d'avoir la paix, marmonna-t-elle. Et Nathan, il vient avec nous?_**

**_- oui._**

**_Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et rapidement je me mis à songer à Jacob. Qu'allait-il penser du retour de ce vampire, et surtout, de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Nessie? Non pas qu'il ait le droit de faire son jaloux étant donné la relation qu'il avait eu avec la dénommée Lena, mais tout de même, chacun savait que les loups avaient le sang chaud._**

**_- bon, et bien puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais aller me remaquiller, lançais-je en me tournant vers la porte._**

**_- sérieusement? M'interpella Renesmée. Ça fait déjà trois fois aujourd'hui t'en a pas marre?_**

**_- comme on dit « jamais trois sans quatre »! Exultais-je en sortant._**

**_Je l'entendis maudire une force supérieure concernant le malheureux héritage d'une tante aussi folle, et passai à nouveau devant Embry qui semblait en proie à un stress important vu la façon dont il s'acharnait sur ses ongles._**

**_- fais attention tu vas finir par te manger un doigt, dis-je en m'arrêtant face à lui._**

**_Il leva ses yeux vers moi et fronça légèrement les sourcils._**

**_- quoi? Demanda-t-il, semblant revenir parmi nous._**

**_- non rien, mais essaie de te détendre un peu ce serait bête de muter en plein milieu de l'aéroport parce que quelqu'un a failli t'écraser le pied avec sa valise!_**

**_Heureusement pour le secret des Quileutes, Embry passa d'angoissé à amorphe une fois arrivé dans le hall de l'aéroport. Au bras de Jasper, je ressentais tout le calme qu'il tentait de lui insuffler, mais si le loup semblait moins sur le point de s'évanouir qu'un peu plus tôt, il n'en restait pas moins très inquiétant de le voir dans cet état._**

**_De son côté, pour une raison obscure, Nessie semblait avoir repris de l'assurance et conversait gaiement avec Nathan. Edward affichait un sourire serein et il serra un peu plus la main de Bella dans la sienne alors que notre groupe s'engouffrait dans la passerelle menant à l'avion._**

**_- adieu Soleil, ironisa Rosalie derrière moi._**

**_- les plages de sable blanc et la bronzette vont te manquer chérie? Rigola Emmett._**

**_- tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Soupira-t-elle exagérément._**

**_- ça va, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, ronchonna notre nièce qui avait repris son air boudeur._**

**_Je quittai l'étreinte de Jasper pour prendre moi-même Renesmée dans mes bras et lui claquer un baiser sur la tempe._**

**_- ne t'en fais pas, une fois là bas je suis sûre que tu ne feras même plus attention à nous!_**

**_J'ignorais à quel point j'avais raison ou tort jusqu'à ce qu'une fois arrivés à Port Angeles, après de longues heures de vol et un changement d'appareil à Seattle, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls sur le parking de l'aéroport. Nous avions pris soins de prévenir les loups, et Emilie avait été ravie de nous savoir de retour, surtout Nessie, ayant promis de nous envoyer des chauffeurs, Jacob entre autre._**

**_Après quelques minutes d'attente, dans un silence et une immobilité qui aurait pu être parfaite si Embry et Renesmée ne s'étaient pas mis à tourner en rond, Edward interpella le loup garou._**

**_- tu devrais y aller, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin._**

**_Le concerné leva un regard surpris vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se ravisa. Il semblait autant impatient de partir et muter enfin qu'inquiet de l'absence de ses frères de meute. Finalement, après une intense réflexion qui lui prit quelques minutes de plus, il acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir quand Nathan fit un pas dans sa direction._**

**_- je viens avec toi!_**

**_Embry parut perplexe, fixant le vampire comme s'il avait surpris un insecte dans son assiette de pâtes, mais avant de lancer une remarque bien piquante, le jeune homme reprit._**

**_- si jamais il y avait vraiment un problème, Alice pourra me voir._**

**_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi comme si j'étais la seule à pouvoir autoriser son départ ou non. L'idée me semblait bonne et j'acquiesçai._**

**_- alors je viens aussi, lâcha ma nièce qui se mit aux côtés des deux garçons. Tant qu'à faire…_**

**_Chacun voyait qu'elle tentait de dissimuler son impatience mais personne ne la taquina à ce sujet._**

**_- très bien, allez-y, dit Edward. Je vais m'occuper de réserver des véhicules pour que nous puissions nous rendre à notre nouvelle demeure, nous vous y attendrons._**

**_Nathan et Nessie lancèrent un « ok » en une parfaite synchronisation et ils disparurent assez rapidement, suivant le loup qui était déjà de l'autre côté de la rue._**

**_- très bien, dis-je en frappant dans mes mains. Edward tu nous rejoindra au centre commercial!_**

**_Lui et Bella froncèrent les sourcils tandis qu'Esmée levait les yeux au ciel, amusée._**

**_- il va falloir meubler et décorer cette nouvelle demeure comme tu le dis si bien!_**

**_- tu sais que nos affaires arriveront bientôt Alice? Me dit Jasper, pas le moins du monde étonné par mon initiative._**

**_- je sais, mais en attendant il faut bien la remplir cette maison!_**

**_Sans surprise aucune, je vis Bella filer avec son mari, espérant gagner quelques minutes pour échapper aux boutiques, tandis que le reste de la famille me suivait. Heureusement pour nous, il faisait toujours aussi gris et le plaisir de pouvoir enfin se montrer en plein jour refit surface. Nous étions pourtant au mois de Juin mais ici chaque personne que nous avions croisée portait une veste, voir un manteau. Chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps mais à laquelle j'avais pensé en préparant nos tenues . Le fait est que nous étions en fin d'après-midi et l'air de Port Angeles se rafraîchissait pour eux. La seule chose à laquelle je n'avais songée qu'en me retrouvant devant le fait accompli, écrit sur un panneau, était que le centre commercial fermait à vingt heure. Or il était déjà dix-huit heures._**

**_- comme c'est dommage, railla Emmett, tu ne pourras pas y passer toute la nuit!_**

**_Je lui lançai un regard que je voulus noir mais la déception était là. Deux heures, ce n'était largement pas suffisant._**

**_Je n'avais fait que deux magasins de décoration, entraîné Bella à son retour dans une boutique de tissus, quand la sensation familière parcourut mon corps et m'obligea à m'arrêter. Quelque chose que je connaissais parfaitement bien et que je n'arrivais pourtant pas à contrôler. Un fourmillement aux extrémités de mes membres qui remontait peu à peu, me paralysant en même temps qu'un aveuglement m'empêchait de savoir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les voix inquiètes, la main de Jasper sur mon bras, la douleur dans ma tête, et enfin les images. Par centaines, dans le désordre, des visages connus, méconnus, des cris, une forêt, des souffles, des pas légers sur la terre, d'autres plus soutenus, une course, la colère, l'angoisse, la détermination. Et le blanc. Intense. Une lumière si puissante qu'elle me reconnectait à la réalité. L'attente presque insoutenable de ma famille, Bella qui me caressait l'épaule et dont je sentais la tension. Les fourmillements qui disparaissaient en même temps que tous les autres symptômes. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais pourtant Edward était déjà prêt à partir d'ici. C'était une vision courte, rapide, et qui ne laissait aucune place au doute._**

**_- ils sont en danger, déclarai-je dans un souffle._**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour mes chères lectrices,

Ca fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu ici, bientôt un an, et malheureusement ce n'est pas pour vous mettre enfin la suite de cette fiction.

Je suis revenu pour vous dire que je ne continuerai pas cette histoire. Fallait s'y attendre un peu, après avoir patienté si longtemps, mais je me devais de vous le dire!

Il se trouve qu'en relisant, je me suis rendu compte de tous les défauts de cette fiction. D'accord, on ne peut pas écrire parfaitement, et le but est de progresser bien sûr, mais ayant continué à écrire sur d'autres projets, j'ai très vite vu que mon style avait changé et que j'avais moi même évolué. De plus l'univers Twilight n'est plus d'actualité pour moi. Désormais, j'aspire à écrire des choses bien à moi, créer des personnages qui me sont propres, des bases sorties directement de mon cerveau et non celui de Stephenie Meyer.

M'être inscrit sur ce site a été pour moi l'idée du siècle! Non seulement ça m'a motivé pour progresser, mais j'ai aussi "rencontré" des personnes fabuleuses. Les lectrices ayant mis des reviews sur mes deux histoires ne savent pas à quel point elles m'ont fait plaisir et à quel point je me suis senti fière de ce que je faisais! Recevoir des compliments est toujours très gratifiant, surtout dans le domaine de l'écriture (celles qui écrivent doivent me comprendre!).

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse sincèrement pour celles qui attendaient une suite. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'être laissé comme ça sur le bord de la route j'ai envie de dire! Combien de fois ça m'est arrivé! Mais ce n'est pas par flemmardise ou encore manque de temps (on trouve toujours un peu de temps pour faire ce que l'on aime!), c'est juste que cette fiction ne m'inspire plus et j'en suis navré. J'aurais voulu continuer l'aventure avec vous mais je ne peux pas aller contre ça. Me forcer serait contreproductif comme on dit!

Par contre, si l'envie prend l'une d'entre vous d'écrire une suite, pas de soucis, je reste ouverte à ce genre de propositions, même si ça doit être plutôt rare! ^^. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP ou en review, même pour d'autres questions, ou pour me jeter cailloux, tomates et autres détritus, pas de soucis (ne pas viser la tête merci! :) ).

Voilà, je crois que j'ai terminé. Je ne pense pas revenir sur ce site, peut être FictionPress, pour celles qui connaissent, si un jour l'envie me prend de poster mes propres histoires. Le plaisir de m'être inscrit ici me poussera en tout cas à le faire, peut être pas dans un futur proche mais on verra selon l'inspiration! ;D. En tout cas je continuerai de lire sur FanFiction car on y trouve de nombreuses perles!

Je vous souhaite de passer du bon temps sur ce site, de garder le plaisir de lire et surtout d'écrire, les deux sont une très bonne thérapie! ;)

A bientôt peut être!

Tartopom.


End file.
